Better Together
by staywithmeBL
Summary: Picks up after Season Three Finale. BRUCAS. What happens when you lose the one you love? What will you do to get them back? [COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Prologue

Brooke couldn't believe what was happening. How could this happen again? She felt like her entire world was falling down around her, and there was no one to call for help. The last time, she had been hurt. The last time, she had loved him. But this wasn't last time. Last time was like a warm spring day compared to this. She had given him every piece of her. She didn't just love him, she cherished and practically worshipped him. And she had finally gotten to a point where she wasn't insecure about their relationship. She could be indepeendent, and she thought that meant that they finally were at a good place together. How could Peyton do this, again?

Peyton. She couldn't think about Peyton right now, and didn't want to for as long as she lived.

Her head hurt immensly. Half from sobbing her eyes out, the other half from trying to rationalize this all out. From trying to find something good in what had just happened.

She had gone to the hospital that night, right after she got the call that there had been an accident. She didn't really know how Lucas was involved, but she knew he was there, and needed to know he was ok. That maybe they could still be ok. As angry as she was, she wasn't ready to lose him. The last time she saw him was at Nathan and Haley's wedding, where they danced, and for a moment everything was ok. How quickly that all fell apart.

At the hospital, she walked along a corrider trying to find everyone, or just someone. And she heard that voice. That awful voice of her former best friend was right around the corner. Brooke stopped in her tracks..

"Lucas, we need to talk..." she heard Peyton say.

"Yeah, actually we do, have you talked to Brooke? Is she ok?" he replied

Brooke smiled to herself to know that she was the first thought on his mind. Maybe there was hope for them. Even with Peyton right in front of him, he cared about her first.

"No, Lucas, not about Brooke. I need to talk about us"

"Us?"

"Lucas, I love you. And I always have. Me and you, we're perfect, and we're always gonna have that thing between us. You know it's there and I just know that I'm the one for you, Lucas. Not Broo-"

Brooke came out from around the corner.

"Not me?" she screamed

"How can you do this to me Peyton. You said you weren't going to act on it, that you were going to prove to me that our _friendship_ was more important than any boy or any feeling. You failed Peyton. Don't ever speak to me again." Brooke hissed.

"Brooke.. " Lucas started.

"No Lucas! I can't do this anymore. I can't live in fear, and I know that as long as we're together it'll be there. I can't be insecure. Even if we worked this out, _her _friendship to you would be a plague on me. I can't Lucas. I'm sorry, I love you so much. Despite what she says, I am the one for you. But I think God is trying to tell me something right now, and it's that neither of you can be trusted. I can't do that to myself. We're done." And with that she left. As much as she wanted to be there for Haley and Nathan, hot Uncle Cooper, and even Rachel, she had to get out of there or she was going to be sick.

She got into her car, and just started driving, not knowing where she was going. 

- - - - -

"What is the matter with you Peyton?" Lucas demanded.

"Lucas, I had to tell you."

"What about Jake? What about both of us being happy again? What about me being completely in love with BROOKE!?!?"

"Lucas, I went to Jake. I love him so much, but I think I may love you more."

"You _think_? You just ruined the best thing I ever had because you _think_ you may love me? You know what Peyton? Don't talk to me either." Lucas left her there alone, tears forming in her eyes.

He grabbed his cell phone, and repeatedly called Brooke, although he knew she wouldn't answer. He would keep trying, and as many calls and voice mails it took for her to realize it, he wasn't going anywhere.

- - - - -

Brooke could hear her phone ringing that tune. That stupid song. The one that meant Lucas was calling. Over and over again. Call, voice mail, call, voice mail. She picked it up and called her voice mail. She typed in her security code - 5853 (which spelled Luke on the phone) - and listened. At least she could hear his voice.

_"Brooke don't do this. Please come back to the hospital and talk to me. I LOVE YOU BROOKE. Remember why? Because you kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute. And you quote Keimoo, even though I've never actually seen you read. And because, you miss your parents, but you'll never ever admit that. This is the third embarassing speech I've given, and they've all been to you. I want to be with you, not Peyton, remember? I love you Brooke. Please don't leave me. "_

God that boy had a way with words. He could make her melt with just three words. With any word. She knew he was sincere, but her fear kept her going. Confused, heartbroken and alone, Brooke didn't know what to do next.

"I know how to solve this. Oh mighty radio, what should I do about Lucas?"

She spun the dial on the radio in her VW Beetle, and when her heart felt it was the right time to stop, this is what she heard :

_"There's no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard  
No song that I could sing but I can try for your heart  
Our dreams, and they are made out of real things like a shoebox of photographs with sepia-toned loving  
Love is the answerat least for most of the questions in my heart  
Why are we here? And where do we go?  
And how come it's so hard?  
It's not always easy and sometimes life can be deceiving  
**I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together**"_

If that wasn't a sign from God, Brooke didn't know what was. She decided to head back to Lucas, she knew they could work this out.

Lucas. 

That was all that was on her mind. Not the left handed turn she was making, or the car that she turned in front of.

Just Lucas, and getting back to him.

She didn't notice the car that came crashing into the side of her car. 


	2. Chapter One

ok, here's chapter one. don't hate me yet... just read it!

Chapter One

Lucas still had a hard time getting up in the mornings. Life was still hard without her in it. It had been almost two years since the accident, and it still hurt everyday to get up and face it all. His apartment in New York was nice, he knew she would have liked it. But he hated New York. It surely wasn't Tree Hill. People were so rude, and didn't care about anyone else. It was too busy, so much hustle and bustle. Nathan and Haley lived in the Big Apple as well. And Peyton. Even after two years he couldn't come to forgive her. He was definitely civil and friendly, but the thought still resided in the back of his mind. They all went to NYU except Nathan, who was, to a everyone's surprise, drafted right of high school and played right in town for the Knicks. Haley was studying Music and Composition, Peyton Art and Business, and Lucas was studying Literature and Creative Writing. He knew that someday his life would make one hell of an autobiography, or maybe some teeange drama TV show. But most importantly, Brooke was here. When she didn't wake up immediately, she was put onto life support, and it was clear that she needed more help than the Tree Hill hospital could give so her body was transferred to a hospital in New York. Lucas knew that was why he chose NYU, and he believed that was why everyone else did too. Even Nathan made arrangements so he could be transferred from the Cavaliers, the team he played for his rookie year to the Knicks. It appeared Dan Scott had more power than anyone believed, and for once, both Lucas and Nathan were happy he could help out.

He got up, took a long shower, ate a small breakfast, and walked out the door. Everyday Lucas went to see her. She had been lying there for one year and ten months, and everyday there was less and less hope for her. But Lucas knew that she would pull through this, and he wanted to do whatever he could to help her. So for an hour a day, sometimes more, he would talk to her. He wanted to keep her strong, and hopefully keep brain activity up. Lucas was amazed at how even though her body was connected to wires and tubes, and she was so frail, she was still the most beautiful girl he'd ever known.

"Hey pretty girl, how are ya today?"

He grabbed a hold of her hand, and slightly rubbed it with his finger.

"Brooke, I know you can hear me. I just wanted to tell you I love you, and I know you're gonna pull through, ok? Please don't leave me Brooke. I never got a chance to say sorry to you, in person. I need you to wake up baby, for me."

A nurse walked in to check on Brooke, and took down notes on her current levels, heart rate, and brain activity. She left, but stopped at the door and turned around to smile at the boy sitting with her patient. He came everyday to see her. And she could tell by the look in his eyes that this was definitely not some puppy dog love. This boy had it bad. Really bad. She sent out a silent prayer to help her patient out. For some reason, she knew that this boy needed Brooke more than God did right now.

**- - - - -**

"Haley!" Peyton called.

Haley was sitting on the steps of the library studying for her midterm in her Calc class. Why she took Calculus this quarter she can't really remember, but at least it was some sort of challenge. Then again she had enough obstacles in life.

"Haley!" Peyton repeated.

Haley looked up to see Peyton walking towards her with a goofy grin.

"How can I be of service to you Peyton?"

"Do you know where Lucas is, I have something exciting to tell him."

"It's 10:00 in the morning Peyton, where do you think he is?" Haley retorted, knowing that they both knew where he was right now.

"Oh, right. Well, maybe I'll catch him later. If you see him would you tell him I need to talk to him?"

"Why don't you just call?"

"Uh, well, I didn't think about it."

"We're really using our brain this morning we Peyt?" Haley said, rolling her eyes.

"Hiss, hiss. What's wrong with you? Did you and hubby get into it?"

"Peyton, I have a midterm in thirty minutes. You're bothering me with little high school girl drama that I thought ended two years ago."

With that, Haley got up and walked into the library. 'You HAVE to be quiet in there she thought.'

Peyton was left there, dumbfounded. What the hell was her problem? Whatever. It didn't matter. Today was the day, today was her day. Nothing could bring her down. She walked to the street and called for a cab. Unlike Lucas, Nathan, and even Haley, she loved New York. As a cab came hurling to a stop in front of her, she smiled to herself.

"New York City Hospital, please. And step on it!" 

- - - - -

"So basically I got midterms today. Well, just one actually. But it's for my English Lit class. This is the only English class in the world that gives a midterm. It's rediculous. But I totally got it covered. But I gotta go, I told Haley I'd meet her for lunch after her Calc test, she was really freaking about it. I love you, Brooke."

Lucas stood up and kissed her forehead. He knew that she wasn't awake, and that they had technically broken up before the accident. But she would always have his heart. And he knew that somewhere in the lifeless body, she was listening to his every word.

"Bye Brooke." Lucas walked out the door, and left the hospital, calling for a cab to take him back towards campus. Minutes later, Peyton walked into the hospital, and headed straight for Brooke's room.

She walked into Brooke's room with a huge smile.

"Hey Luca-" she stopped when she realized he wasn't there.

"Oh, it's just you.."

Peyton left the room as quickly as she entered it.

**- - - - -**

Lucas met Haley at a deli near campus. He didn't have much time until his own midterm, but he knew that they could grab a quick bite, and catch up on the days events for a little while. She was late, as usual, but she was probably using every second she could on her exam. It made him laugh at how serious she really was about school.

Haley walked in a few minutes later, and gave Lucas a "thank God that's over" glance.

"How's she today, Luke?"

"She looks the same, the doctors say she's the same, but I think she's gonna pull out of it Haley. I really do."

It broke Haley's heart to see him like this. Even she was losing hope, although she would NEVER tell him that.

"That's great Luke. I think she's gonna make it too. I think Nathan and I are going to go visit her after he gets out of practice."

"That's great, Hales. She needs us all right now. Hell, she could even use Peyton." He smirked

"Speaking of, did she get a hold of you?"

"No, why?"

"I don't know, she came up to me excited about something she had to tell you."

Lucas rolled his eyes. Even though they hit a rough spot after the accident, he still considered somewhat a friend. Sometimes she just pushed too much at it, and it angered him. They would never be what they had used to, and she hadn't realized that yet.

"Well, I'll give her a call on my way to class and see what's up. By the way, I gotta run, or even I am gonna need Ms. Tutorwife."

Haley smiled at the comment, but noticed Lucas' smile had fallen at his own use of Brooke's nickname for her. God, she hoped Brooke would pull though.

"Luke, she's gonna pull through this."

"I know Hales, I just miss her. Her laugh, her smile, her spirit, ya know?"

Haley did know. She missed her best friend like crazy. She missed the bouncy happy-go-lucky Brooke who could bring a smile out of any bad situation.

"Well, I'll see you later Hales. Are we all still on for dinner tonight?"

"Yep, my I'm making my speciality - macaroni and cheese and tuna melts!"

Lucas smiled, and left the deli. He had twenty minutes to get to class, so he figured he call Peyton to see what was up.

**- - - - -**

Peyton was sitting on a bench outside of campus. For some reason, thoughts of Jake entered her mind, and she realized that she really missed him. But she missed Lucas, too. The old Lucas, not this sappy waiting-for-something-that-is-not-going-to-happen Lucas. She wanted Brooke to wake up, but she knew it wasn't going to happen. For the last two years, she put aside her feelings fot Lucas, knowing how he felt about Brooke. But she felt that she deserved a chance. at least a chance to figure out what's in her heart. She felt her phone vibrate, and pulled it out to see who was calling.

'Well, speak of the devil' she thought.

"Hey Luke, what's up?"

"I heard you were looking for me, so I called you to see what's up."

"Oh, yeah. I got us these awesome concert tickets to this musical festival downtown. There's going to be some amazing bands there."

"Peyt-"

"Lucas, please go, it'll be so much fun. Travis is even playing."

"Ok, I'll go. Hey hang on a sec, my call waiting is beeping in."

"Can't you just call them back?"

"I would but the number's restricted, just hang on, ok?"

"Fine."

Peyton waited for what seemed like forever. Finally heard him click back over.

"What's up?"

"Peyt, we gotta go to the hospital. Brooke's parents are there. And they want to talk to all of us." 


	3. Chapter Two

Ok, so this chapter's a little short, but I promise the next ones will be longer. Enjoy!

Chapter Two

Lucas can't remember a time where he had been more nervous. Considering what his life had encountered, that was definitely something. He drove straight to the hostpital, completely ignoring the midterm that he had previously been on his way to. After calling Haley, Nathan, Mouth, and then Haley again... he made sure that all of Brooke's friends were there. Well, he couldn't have called ALL of them, but he definitely called the ones that mattered. He told them all to meet him at the hospital, as Brooke's parents had instructed him to. Whatever was going on, he did not have a good feeling about it.

Lucas had arrived at the hospital before any of his peers had. He had never officially met Brooke's parents, he just knew them from being in the hospital so much . It was no secret to any of them that her parents were not around. He had resented them for abandoning Brooke when she was in high school, but he even disliked them more since her accident. He knew that even though they stayed in New York for a few weeks after her body had been transferred, they had left her and went back to California to go with their lives as if nothing had ever happened.

As he was walking down the corrider, he bumped into Dr. Stevenson, one of Brooke's primary doctors. He knew all of her doctors, and they all knew him. He appreciated this, because the doctors would share information about her condition, and update him from time to time. 

"She's looking good today Luke." Dr. Stevenson said.

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Yeah, her brain activity was pretty high today. Maybe you were right and fooled us all. Maybe speaking to her really is keeping her alive. Although, I don't think I can write that down into a perscription or medical journal." He winked at Lucas

Lucas smiled at the fact that maybe he was saving her. Either way, he was saving himself. He couldn't stand the thought of losing Brooke. He knew that when she pulled through this, he wasn't letting her go.

"Lucas...?" he heard a woman's voice behind him.

He turned around to see a middle aged couple.

"Mr. and Mrs. Davis. It's really good to see you again." He lied. He knew there was something wrong about this visit.

"You too, Lucas. Where is everybody else?"

At that moment Haley and Nathan burst through the the double doors that stood behind Lucas.

"Sorry we're a little late." Haley said

"Us too.." they all turned to see Peyton walk in with Mouth. "There was no way Mouth would ever get here on his bike, so I picked him up." Peyton chuckled.

"Do you think we could all go down to the cafeteria and sit. There's something we need to discuss... with all of you." Brooke's father said to all of her friends.

Lucas really did not like this. He followed the group downstairs to the cafeteria, and made sure he was sitting as close to her parents as he could. He knew he didn't want to miss anything of what they had to say.

"So how is college going with everyone" Mrs. Davis piped up after everyone had sat down, very uncomfortably.

"Can you please just tell us what you came here to tell us?" Lucas hissed. He was not in the mood to play chit chat.

"Well, as all of you know, Brooke's been in a coma for almost two years now. As much as we want to believe that she's going to pull through this, we lose more and more hope everyday." Mr. Davis started

Haley glanced at Lucas. He wasn't looking anywhere in particular, but she knew he was avoiding eye contact with anyone. He always did that when he was getting choked up or emotional.

"And it's really costing us a lot of money to keep Brooke alive." He continued.

"What's the price of a life?" Lucas yelled. "Especially the life of your only daughter!"

Nathan put his hand on Luke's shoulder, and gave him a half 'it's ok' smile. Lucas shrugged it off and stood up and started pacing. He definitely did not like this.

"Son, I know that you care for our daughter. I just don't think Brooke would want to go on this way. I'm sorry, but we're going to terminate life support."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" Lucas felt like he was going to explode. He had never in his entire life, been this angry. "Did you not talk to her doctors today? They were hopeful and said things were looking up. Why would you go against that? What makes you think you can just terminate a life -"

"Lucas.." Peyton interrupted.

"NO PEYTON! STOP! ALL OF YOU JUST STOP!!!

"Look, we scheduled it for next Tuesday. At 1:00 p.m. We wanted all of you to come to say goodbye." Brooke's mom finished.

Lucas couldn't be here anymore. He felt like the room was caving in and he needed to get out. He burst through the double doors of the cafeteria and just started running. He ended up a small basketball court in the middle of the city. It was definitely no Rivercourt, but he had found this place brought him the same sense of peace that the Rivercourt did.

What the hell was he going to do? He had five days to convince everyone, especially Brooke's parents, that this was definitely the wrong decision. There was no way he was going to lose her for good. Especially without one hell of a fight.


	4. Chapter Three

**Ok, so you guys rock! I'm glad that you all actually like the story. I've got a lot of ideas for it, so I hope you enjoy. R&R!**

Chapter Three

Peyton scoffed as she watched Nathan inhale his 'smothered and covered' Waffle House hash browns. How could she have possibly dated him for so long. He so wasn't her type. He definitely wasn't like Lucas or Jake in any means possible.

"Real classy Miss America." She joked.

"What? I'm starving! I haven't eaten anything since before practice, and that was like ..." she watched as he counted on his fingers "... like twelve hours ago. That's like half a day Peyton."

Peyton rolled her eyes and just laughed. She focused her attention to Mouth, who was poking his fork at his ham and cheese omelet.

"Can you guys really believe this is even happening. " he said quietly. That was the most she had heard out of him since, "Yeah, I guess I could eat."

"Maybe it's for the best anyways." She said.

"How can this be for the best?" He had definitely lived up with that comment. Peyton hardly saw Mouth upset.

"Mouth, we'll all get to move on from this, finally. I, of all people, know what it's like to lose someone. It doesn't help that we're all hanging on to her."

"But we haven't lost her Peyton!"

"Ok, we all have to accept that in five, well four and a half days, Brooke will be dead. And we'll all get to move on. Especially Luke."

Hearing the word 'dead' really set Nathan off. It wasn't even put into more gentle words, like passing on, just dead. Cold and brutal. He could tell Mouth was really getting upset about this.

"And what do you think Peyton? That he will magically move on to you?" Nathan snapped.

"I never said that Nathan, so don't you ever put words in my mouth. He needs to move on ... with anybody. I have told you all so many times. I never meant for this to happen to Brooke, and I'm not being a bitch to get Lucas back. I don't know what I want. I _love _Lucas, but I _love _Jake. And as much as I want to call Jake and tell him that it's him I want, he has a point and I need to put a silence to that 'what if' inside my head. Maybe Lucas needs to do the same."

"Except there is no 'what if' in Lucas' mind. We all know what he wants." Mouth said slowly.

"Have you even talked to Jake in the last two years Peyton?" Nathan asked.

"No. He told me to figure everything out inside my head. He wouldn't allow himself to be second best. He said I didn't deserve that. Neither did he. He said if I realized that it hurt too bad when he was away, and that I had no feelings for Luke at all, he'd be waiting for me, and that we could talk then." She said sadly. She really did miss Jake, a lot.

"God, this has to be killing Lucas. I remember how badly he took Keith's death. I have a feeling this is going to be ten times worse." Mouth stated

"Try one hundred times worse, man." Nathan replied.

"I just wonder where he ran off to last night."

"I really hope Haley found him. I really hate the thought of her running around New York City trying to find him in the middle of the night."

"Well why didn't you go with her Prince Charming?" Peyton teased. 'Geez, Nathan can be way overprotective." she thought.

"Because I didn't Peyt. She said she needed to speak to Lucas, and out of all of us, she's definitely the person he needs right now. They've been through a lot together. I know she needed to be with him, alone. I respect that."

"Ok, Nathan. Whatever. Let's just finish up and I'll take you both home. It's almost 1 am, and I'm extremely tired."

**- - - - -**

Lucas didn't know what to do. He didn't know where to go. He knew he couldn't go home and sit there with only his thoughts. He found himself walking around the city like a lost puppy. He eventually went back to the basketball court he had been to earlier, and found a ball next to a nearby dumpster. This would defintiely calm him down. After several hours of shooting, or just standing there holding the ball, he looked at his phone to see what time it really was. He realized he had turned it off to avoid the phone calls. From his friends, and her parents. He didn't want to talk to any of them right now. He turned it on and realize it was five thirty in the morning. 'Wow, I don't even feel tired at all.'

Messages started popping in like crazy on his phone. He ignored them all. There was only one person he needed to speak to right now. He turned around, and headed back to the hospital.

**- - - - -**

Peyton had already dropped Mouth off, and was almost to Chateau de Naley. The tension from before had eased a bit, but all of them had ridden in silence since they left the restaurant.

"I don't want her to die Nate. I hope you don't believe that."

"I don't Peyt. I know you're better than that. I just think you're being a little selfish right now."

"We've all had our selfish points Nathan."

"Well right now is not the time to hit that point. Even if they pull the plug, he's not going to be ready to date for a long time. I hope you realize that."

"If? That's what I'm trying to say Nathan. You all are still believing there's a miracle in the works. But we both know there's not. I just want to be there for him right now Nate, to let me in, to share some of this burden."

"If he keeps thinking you're trying to get into his pants everytime you're around, he'll never let you in to help. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know Nate. It's just sometimes I look at him, and I feel butterflies. Then other times there's nothing. Nada."

"Maybe the half of your heart that's holding on needs to accept what the other half already has. He's not the one for you Peyton. Let him go."

"It's not that easy Nate."

"Have Jake come visit us Peyton. I'm sure it'll be easier than you think."

By this point they had arrived at the apartment. Nathan gave her a half hug, and stepped out of the car. He smiled and said goodbye. And walked up to his apartment. He prayed that Haley had already found Lucas, and that they were both there, or at least she was.

He unlocked the front door and walked into a completley pitch black apartment.

'Guess she hasn't found him yet.'

He flipped on the kitched lights, grabbed a water, and sat at the counter. Haley had been here. There was a note on the counter.

_Nathan,_

_I'm still trying to find him. I stopped by to grab a sweatshirt. I'm ok, and I'm going to go wait at the hospital for Lucas to arrive. I know at some point he'll be back to see her. He never goes too long without stopping by. If I don't come home tonight there's left over pizza in the fridge. Don't drink any alcohol tonight, you have practice early in the morning. I love you Nathan._

_Always and forever,_

_Haley_

Nathan smiled at her note. She definitely was a 'mother hen'. But every bit of him loved her for it.

**- - - - -**

Lucas was already forming a plan to convince her parents not to go through with it. He had already thought that he would arrange some sort of vigil. He knew that between him, Haley, Peyton, Mouth and Super Star Nathan, they could find enough people to stand outside for Brooke's cause. He also knew how happy it would make Brooke to hear about dozens to hundreds of people standing out all night with candles and flyers, all for her.

He walked down teh hall towards Brooke's room.

'Yeah,' he thought. 'That actually might show them how much she means to so many people.'

As he approached Brooke's room, he heard a soft voice, and stopped to listen. Maybe it was her witch of a mother apologizing for once again abandoning her. But as he got closer he realized he was wrong.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise"_

Lucas smiled at Haley singing to Brooke. Haley really did have a beautiful voice.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment..._ OH! GOD... uh Luke! Hi, I, uh.."

Her face turned incredibly red when she noticed him. He smiled at how she still got nervous in front of all of them. She had toured the country, played in front of hundreds of people. Heck, she played _with _The Wreckers, Gavin Degraw, and, well, Chris Keller.

"Hey Hales. I didn't mean to catch you offguard."

"No, it's ok. I was just singing to her. I always try to sing to her. I remember hearing people talk about playing music to children to help with brain activity and stuff like that. I figured maybe it would help her -"

Lucas interrupter her by taking her into his arms.

"Thank you." She could hear that he was already choking up."Thank you so much Haley." He started to sob and shake uncontrollably. 

Haley knew that this was something that needed to happen. He needed to get everythign that was bottled up in his head out. So she held on to him as long as he needed her to. They stood there for almost ten minutes, until Lucas had calmed down again.

When he finally pulled away, Haley say goodbye to him, and quietly to Brooke. She wanted to allow Lucas his time alone with Brooke. After she left, Lucas pulled up the chair to the side of her bed. For a long time he sat there silently, holding her hand. Finally, he spoke up.

"Pretty girl, I need you to wake up now. You hear that? I need you, Brooke. I need you to be that fighter that all of us know you are. Stop being so stubborn, babe. Please wake up. For me, Brooke, please. I need you." he pleaded. "Just show me something. Move your pinky finger, or even your toe! Breath in really heavily, Brooke. Just let me know you're listening."

Brooke laid there as peaceful and quiet as ever, not moving or making a sound.

Lucas sighed. He still wasn't going to lose her.

**- - - - -**

Nathan and Haley sat on their couch in their apartment. Cuddled up closely beside him, Haley rested her head on his shoulder as they watched Full House reruns.

"I used to have the biggest crush on Uncle Jesse." she giggled.

"What? His hair is so weird. Especially in the first few seasons." He laughed.

"You are so jealous and you know it!" Haley joked. "Hey Nathan?"

"What's up, Babe?

Haley had had this thought for a long time now, but given what had happened in the past few days, she really felt it needed to be said.

"If anything ever happens-"

"Haley-"

"No Nathan, we really need to talk about this. If anything should happen to me, I would want my _husband _to know what I truly want." she kissed him softly. "Nathan as long as you have hope for me, and that I can make it and pull through, wait for me. If you have an undeniable feeling in you heart that even though my body may be lifeless, my soul is still in there, keep me there. But I don't want you to hold on if I'm not even really alive, Nathan. But otherwise, I want you to _fight _for me."

"Ok, Hales. You know, I feel the same way about it too." He hugged her even tighter, and they sat in silence holding each other for a few minutes.

"Hey Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"Brooke's going to be ok."

"I know Nathan, I feel it too." 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Lucas pretty much avoided everyone for the next day. He couldn't go to his apartment because he knew someone would be there to check up on him. He occupied himself by visiting Brooke, attending class, and spending time in the library. He stayed the night in Brooke's room, until he got kicked out by a nurse he had never seen before. Luckily, he knew the rest of the night shift, who helped to sneak him back in.

He woke up the next morning really stiff. His chair was still by her bed, and he had laid his head down by her stomach, and wouldn't let go of her hand for anything. He sat up, slowly realizing that it was Saturday morning. That meant he really only had three full days to do something.

He knew there was only one person that could help him, and that was really the only person he wanted to talk to. She could always help to rationalize the craziest of situations.

"Hey Brooke, I'm gonna go for a walk, and take care of some things. I love you, and I'll be back soon. I promise." He kissed her forehead and left the room. He walked to a park nearby, and sat on a parkbench. He pulled out his cell phone, and dialed the number.

"HEWWO!!!!!"

Lucas laughed at the girl on the end of the line.

"Hello, Keira. Can I please speak to Mom?" 

"Wucas!! Is you!"

"Yes, Keira, it's me. How are you doing baby girl?"

"I is not a baby. Wucas, hows Bwooooookie?"

"Good Keira. Can I speak to Mommy now please?"

He really loved that little girl. At first when his Mom had told him she was pregnant, he was a little worried. He always been an only child, and he knew that this baby would be so much younger than him. But now, with Keira in his life, he wouldn't take it back for anything. Keith was gone, but she really brought back his spirit. His mom had done a good job of picking out her name in rememberance of Keith. Lucas knew that he would have been so proud of her too, just as he was of Lucas. She was so smart for being a few months shy of two years old.

"Lucas?" Kared said as she picked up the phone.

"Geez Mom, she's talking so much!"

"Haha, that's nothing compared to what I put up with everyday. Who would have ever thought I'd have two Scott children?" she chuckled. "How are you Lucas? It's been days since we've talked."

"Yeah, sorry Mom. It's been really busy with midterms and such."

"Well, that's good school is still a huge focus for you. How is your new job going?"

Lucas had just received an internship at a local newspaper. It definitely wasn't the New York Times, but being only a sophomore beating out juniors and seniors, he knew that was a good sign. He had called the paper and told them he'd be out for a few days taking care of a loved one in the family.

"It's going great Mom." He lied. "Mom, how does Keira know about Brooke?"

"Well, Lucas she found some pictures of you two and asked who she was. I told her all about her, and now she's convinced Brooke's a princess."

"If I only I could be a damsel-in-distress-Prince-Charming kind of guy. I might be able to actually save her."

"Lucas, you cannot do this to yourself. We both know she's going to be ok."

"Mom, if it were me, would you pull the plug?"

"Of course not Lucas. Not if I had faith in you, the same faith I have for Brooke right now."

"Even if it were costing you money? Like Keira's college fund type of money."

"No Lucas, I could never put a sum on your life."

"Yeah, well Brooke's parents did Mom! They're pulling the plug Tuesday at one!"

"Lucas, I'm sorry son. You have to calm down though. Listen to me - do you have faith in Brooke?"

"Of course Mom, but they just gave her a time limit to wake up."

"The only thing you can have is faith Lucas. Believe in her."

"Ok, Mom. I need ideas on how to convince them not to do it though. I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry Lucas, I'll take care of that."

"What do you mean Mom? What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry Lucas. Have a little faith. Now I gotta go, Keira's smearing macaroni onto the wall! Love you, Lucas."

"Love you too, Mom."

"WUV YOU WUCAS!" he could hear Keira in the background. He smiled, and hung up the phone. Just have a little faith.

- - - - -

Haley loved sleeping in on Saturday mornings. She had no school, and usually Nathan had a short practice. They really hadn't even begun the season yet, so he was around more at this time of the year. She hated however, being woken up early on Saturday mornings. She could hear her cell phone on the night stand. She looked at the caller ID : LUCAS

"Lucas Eugene Scott. Do you know what time it is?"

"It's 12:30 Haley."

"Oh, right. What's up?"

"Hey, get everyone together, and have them meet me at that place we always go to.. that cafe near campus. Let's say around 4:00 ?"

"Sure, Lucas."

"Thanks Hales." She hung up the phone.

'I'm like Cinderella' she thought. 'Haley do this. Haley do that.' She then realize everything that had happened and felt incredibly guilty. Luke really needed her right now. She started to call the gang and tell them the plans.

Nathan walked in the door.

"Hey Nathan, guess what I got for you?"

"What's that Hales?"

"Chubby Hubby for my hubby bubby!" she said pulling a pint of Ben n Jerry's out of the freezer.

"God, we really are a cheezy couple." Nathan sighed.

- - - - -

As usual, Lucas was incredibly early to the cafe. He had gone back into the hospital to spend time with Brooke, gone by the newspaper agency to tell them that, while things were improving, he still needed a few more days. He told them how much he appreciated the internship, and promised he wouldn't let them down. He was really surprised at nice they were about it. With nothing left to do to kill some more time, he went straight to the cafe.

Mouth was the next one to show up. Followed by Nathan and Haley, then Peyton.

"I'm hoping this is what you mean by the 'gang'" Haley said to Lucas.

"This works, Hales."

"Ok, man, so what's up?" Nathan asked.

"Ok. We need to do something, make a plan or whatever. But we've got to stop them. I have faith in her guys, and if you all care for me, you'll help me out." He looked at Peyton. " I already thought about having a vigil. Getting as many people there, and the whole shebang. Candles, flyers, everything."

"I could make a movie. Have clips and stills and pictures of Brooke. We could set up a projector." Mouth added.

"Thanks, Mouth. That would be amazing. But I need more here guys. I need like... huge. I need to show them how much we care."

"Ok, so this may be stupid. But Nathan could go around. Get signatures from everyone who knows Brooke. I mean I bet you it would be one long list, and it would show them it isn't just us five who care about her." Haley chimed in.

"Hales, how are we going to get people from Tree Hill, or everyone we graduated with that's dispersed all over the country." Nathan asked.

"Duh!" she responded "Electronic signatures via email!" 

"Guys, this is all really great. Thanks for your help. I already put an article in the paper. I stopped by this morning. It talks about Brooke, her life and her situation. I told all readers to send their thoughts to the hospital where her parents could read them."

"Luke, you're really going big with this." Haley said

"I need big Hales. I need larger than life big. I have to stop them from pulling that plug."

"I could draw up posters. Something really great advertising the vigil."

They all looked up, not really sure if they heard that right.

"Thank you, Peyton. That would be just... perfect." Lucas pulled her in for a half hug. Everyone else continued to stare at her.

"What? Brooke's helped me in more times than I can even count. Hell, she even made posters of her topless to advertise my cancer benefit. I owe her big time."

"So when are we going to do this.. vigil?" Mouth asked.

"Can we stop calling it a vigil? It's so weird sounding. In total Brooke style, this thing needs to be a party!" Nathan said.

"I agree Nate. Ok, so how about Sunday night through Monday morning? That way it's close to the day but gives them time to think. We can have people show up at sundown." Lucas explained.

"I think it sounds great. But I think we should all get to work. It's already Saturday evening, and we have a little more than twenty four hours. There's a lot of work to be done! Let's good to it." 

"No problem, tutorwife." Peyton joked.

They finished up whatever coffees they had order or meals they were eating and individually went their own ways to prepare for the next days events. Lucas felt relieved that all of his friends were willing to help so quickly. Even Peyton surprised him, but then again she was Brooke's best friend for ten years. She did seem really different tonight though, and it made him curious as to what was up. He decided he would catch up to her, and then go to the hospital to see Brooke.

- - - - -

He finally caught up to her sitting at a bench at the park. She had out her sketch pad, and he could see she was hard at work. He walked up and sat down next to her.

"I just wanted to say thanks for helping - it really means a lot to me."

"No problem, Luke. She means something to me too, ya know." she said smiling.

"I know you just haven't really showed it lately. But I'm glad you changed your mind about things. By the way, why are you so smiley? You've been acting so different all day."

"Jake's coming into town tomorrow Luke. I just called him again after we left the cafe. He said he'd be glad to help in any way. Maybe even he and Haley could play a duet." she said as she stood up.

"Peyt! That's awesome. I'm so happy for you." He stood up too, and opened his arms to give her a hug, which she graciously accepted. "So this means that me and you ar-"

She stopped him with a kiss.

"Peyton what's wrong with you?" He said as he pulled away. "I thought you said Jak-"

And she kissed him again, this time for a bit longer.

"Peyton, ok I thought you were here to help me not piss me off." He started to walk away when he heard her laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Two years, Luke! Two years! I just kissed you twice and felt nothing. Nope. Nada. Zip." She continued to laugh while he looked at completely confused. "Don't you get it Luke? I don't have anything more than a sisterly love for you. Oh wait.. ew. That would mean I just kissed my brother. Ew ew ew! But anyways. I just wasted two years of my life thinking I love you." She was really laughing at this point. "But in reality, when I just kissed you, I saw Jake in the back of my mind. Oh God Luke, do you think it's too late?"

"Uh... no." He still weirded out by what had just happened.

"Lucas, relax. This is a good thing. Ya know? No more weirded love triangles! C'mon now, go save your girl!"

She patted Lucas on the back as she headed towards her apartment. She didn't know why none of them lived in the dorms, they had all moved into apartments after their freshmen year. Maybe it was because she couldn't handle Nathan always sneaking into her and Haley's dorm, and Lucas hated waking up to find Haley in bed with Nathan. Poor Mouth was still left in the dorms. He did live in the suite's though, and had a complete room to himself. Peyton admitted it was a pretty rad place.

Lucas was left standing there, dumbfounded. Had what just happened really happened?

- - - - -

An hour or so later, Lucas walked into the waiting room that was down the hall from Brooke's room.

"Lucas!" he heard someone call from behind him. He turned around to see Brooke's parents walking towards him.

"Lucas, I know you're hurt about losing Brooke, but you have got to stop!" her mother hissed

"Uh,stop what?"

"Don't tell me that you didn't know your mother was going to call us."

Lucas smiled. God, he loved his mother.

"Um, no actually I didn't know."

"Well, I don't know what to say. Do you really think we put a price on Brooke's life, Lucas? It's time for her to go."

"No, actually it's not."

"Stop it! You can't do this. Not you or your mother saying horrible things to make us feel like bad parents."

"Well, aren't you?" he said quietly.

Brooke's mother slapped him. "Do you know what your mother said to me? She said I was an excuse for a mother. She said that she had even been more of a mother to Brooke in high school." Lucas smiled again, knowing how true that statement really was. "She even told me that she would adopt Brooke, if it would stop us from being so selfish!"

'Two points for Mom' Lucas thought.

"Whatever Mrs. Davis. I didn't know she was going to do that, but I agree with every word. You were never parents to Brooke." He turned and headed towards Brooke's room.

"This doesn't change anything Lucas. It's her time, and we know she wants us to do this." she hissed back.

Lucas stopped and glared at her, but turned again and headed to her room. God he really needed something big.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Peyton walked into Brooke's hospital room late that night. She had seen Lucas sleeping on the chair beside her bed, so she tip toed over to the other side of her bed.

"Hey B. Davis." she whispered. "I'm sorry. God, I am so sorry Brooke. I've been so horrible for the last two years. And then it hit me today. You're so important to me, and I can't lose you now. We still have to make up after this stupid triangle thing Brooke. I'm sorry I didn't come visit you more, or talk to you more. Lucas, he's really been there for you Brooke. He's so in love with you. Trust me, you'll never have to worry about me again. After you wake up, that boy won't let you out of his sight. Jake's coming tomorrow. I hope you're excited, I remember how much you liked Jake. You said you liked that he made me happy." At this point Peyton had started to cry. She was trying as hard as she could to stay quiet, and not wake up Lucas. "Alright B. Davis, I'm going to leave you two alone for the night. But I'm coming back tomorrow. I promise. Hoes over bros?" She said as she held out her fist. She kneeled back down and just started sobbing.

"Peyton..?" Lucas said warily.

"Oh, Lucas I didn't want to wake you up. I'm so sorry."

"Peyton what are you doing here?"

"Luke, I needed to say sorry. I need her Lucas, I need Brooke. She's my best friend. What was wrong with me? I've been so cold to her for two years. The two years of her life she needed me most."

"It's ok Peyton. Brooke knows how you feel. Hell, she's probably already forgiven you. We just got to get her wake up."

"Luke, I'm sorry about earli-"

"It's ok Peyton. I understand. I just hope that finally cleared your confusion. We all know Jake's the one for you Peyton, you just had to realize it yourself."

"It hit me today, when I kissed you- Oh god, Brooke I didn't mean to, and don't you be thinking 'Oh a kiss always means something' because it didn't Brooke, I swear. I realized it today that I'm completely in love with Jake, and it took a stupid kiss for me to realize I have no romantic feelins for this guy. He's all yours Brooke."

Lucas finally felt like maybe the stars were lining up again. Now he just needed to find a way to give Brooke more time.

"Lucas I'm going to go. I just needed to talk to her."

"Thanks Peyton, I know she really needed that too." He gave her a small hug, and sat back into his chair. After a while, he dozed back to sleep.

- - - - -

Lucas woke up to Brooke's parents shuffling through the room.

"Lucas, what are all these letters?" Brooke's mom asked as she moved a box full of letters. It hadn't been there the night before, and he honestly had no idea. He shrugged his shoulders, and rubbed his eyes, forcing himself to wake up.

"They're all addressed to Brooke, Brooke's parents, or Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis. What is going on?"

Lucas realized then that these were all letters from people who had read the article. There must have been fifty letters in there. How could they have gotten there that fast? He put the first article into yesterday's paper. Maybe people in New York weren't so bad after all.

"I don't know Mrs. Davis, why don't you open one and read it?"

"Ok, I might as well."

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Davis,_

_I don't know your daughter. I've only heard her name for the first time in yesterday's paper. But I'm begging you, please do not terminate her life support. You have to give her more time, and give her a little more faith. You'll never know how much it hurts to pull that plug, but I do. I lost my son two years ago after we had him on life support for four years. I hated seeing him lying there, just as much as I know you hate seeing Brooke lying in her hospital bed. So I made the decision to terminate the life support that had kept him alive for so long. It seemed like the right choice, you never hear about people waking up from these kinds of things. It wasn't until after that I read stories about people waking up after ten to fifteen years. Please, don't take her life just yet, I know there's still hope._

_My prayers are with you,_

_Deborah Hart_

Lucas noticed that Brooke's mother had started to cry. She had dropped the letter and was sitting there with her head in her hands. Lucas picked up the letter and read it.

" I can't Lucas. I can't leave her like this anymore. She deserves more than a hospital bed." She sobbed

This woman was set on angering him. He knew she hadn't meant to, but did she read the same letter he just read. There were dozens others, all of them saying similar things, in a box right next to her feet. Why was she so against letting Brooke stay alive?

- - - - -

"NATHAN!" Haley stormed into the apartment.

"What's up Hales?"

"Between emails and signatures of people Brooke knows, I've got around a hundred signatures." she said quietly.

"Haley, that's awesome! You should be proud."

"Proud. A hundred signatures is pathetic, Nathan. I need more."

"Haley, most people don't know a hundred people, let alone have a hundred people sign to help you out."

"Right, to me and you, a hundred is a lot. But not too _the Davis'_ " she said the last part of the sentence very hoity-toitily.

"Ok, so I see your point. What do we do?" he asked.

Haley sat for a moment, trying to formulate some form of plan. Suddenly, she smiled and ran into the other room. Nathan knew she had something going on in her head. She came running out back with two pads of paper and a handful of pens.

"Ok, Nathan, we're going to go out into the streets for the next hour, and get every person who walks by to sign this."

"Haley, isn't that cheating?"

"How will they know Nathan? It's not like they cared before!"

She had a good point. "Ok, let's go!"

"Oh, I am so a genius." She yelled.

Nathan smiled and kissed her before they left. His wife was definitely crazy.

- - - - -

Lucas walked down to the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee when he noticed Peyton stapling something to a bulletin board. He walked over to see what it was.

"Hey Peyton, whatcha got?"

"Oh, I'm finished with the posters. Do you wanna see it?" she asked.

"Yeah! Of course!"

She pulled out and 11 x 17 inch piece of paper. It was a definite Peyton Sawyer drawing. Classic black and white. But this was probably the best drawing he had ever seen her do. She had drawn Brooke, slightly to the left of the center of the page. She was sitting down, saddle style, and was wearing a white dress that appeared to sparkle,along with her sparkling eyes. Her hair was down and wavy. Peyton had drawn in angel wings behind Brooke. There was a pink ribbon tied to her hand that flowed throughout the page. All the information for Brooke's 'party' was inscribed on the ribbon in white. It was beautiful, she looked beautiful.

Peyton noticed Lucas had tears in his eyes.

"Is it ok?" she asked.

"It's better than ok, Peyton. It's perfect" He said hugging her. "Thanks again for helping her Brooke. It means so much to me, but even more to her."

"I love her too, Lucas. We're not going to let anything happen, I promise. I gotta go though, I'm picking up Jake at the airport in like half and hour."

"I bet you're excited to see him."

"Yeah I really am. Take care, Luke. I'll see you at the 'par-tay.' " She left through the double doors, and Lucas went to get that cup of coffee, or two. He was definitely going to need it if he was pulling an all-nighter.

- - - - -

"Lucas!" Haley said as she skipped into Brooke's room.

"Hey Hales, Nate. How did the signatures go?"

"We got seven hundred, Luke!"

"Ok, there is no way she knows that many people Haley."

"Ok, shh we cheated. But how will they know that?" she winked. "Besides the first pages are all people we all know. It's totally believable."

Lucas laughed. Haley was definitely excited about her idea.

"This is great guys, thanks."

"No problem man." Nate said. He made his hand into a fist and held it out so Luke could give him the rock.

"Wow, she looks great today, doesn't she?" Haley said. She was still glowing from her idea.

"Yeah, she really does." Lucas replied. He looked at his watch. It was almost 6:30. They had an hour until people would start to arrive. "Hey guys, maybe we should go start setting everything up." They were holding the 'party' in Central Park. Peyton had put up flyers practically everywhere, and Lucas' newspaper article would help grab attention as well. He knew there were just two people he needed to be there. He decided to leave them a note, and prayed they would stop by to see Brooke at some point before the night was over.

_Mr. and Mrs. Davis,_

_Please come to Central Park tonight. There's something I think you would like to see before you guys leave New York. You do not want to miss this. Please come, for Brooke._

_-Lucas_

The three of them said goodbye to Brooke and headed to the park.

- - - - -

Lucas was completely surprised by the turnout at Brooke's party/vigil. Hundreds of people had showed up. There were candles, and music was playing. People were dancing and having a great time. It made Lucas feel good, he knew that this is exactly how Brooke would want this to be. People weren't sad in her memory, they were having a good time. He just hoped it helped. Peyton had showed up late, arriving hand and hand with Jake. As soon as he arrived, Lucas gave Jake the biggest hug.

"Man, we have missed you up here. It's so good to see you. Where's Jenny?"

"I left her in Tree Hill with my parents for the week. I'm here to help you guys, and then I'll figure out what I'm doing. I do know that I'm not leaving this girl ever again." He said as he kissed Peyton. She giggled and smiled, and they walked over to where the music was playing and started to dance.

Nathan walked over to Lucas. "Dude, is that Jake?"

"Yep, she finally realized it Nate."

"God, it's about time." He said and then walked over to the drinks table

.Lucas walked over to where Mouth's movie was playing. There were tons of pictures of Brooke. As a little girl, in middle school, and then in high school. There were pictures of her at formals and in cheerleading uniforms. It wasn't until he saw a picture of him with his arm around her and looking up at him with those beautiful eyes of hers that he started to choke up.

"Lucas, can we talk to you?" He turned around to see both Brooke's parents.

"Ok. What's up?" He noticed Brooke's mom was already crying.

"Lucas, we know you're trying to convince us to not terminate Brooke's life support, and I have to admit you're doing a great job. All of this is amazing, but just can't do this all again." Mrs. Davis said

"I don't understand." Lucas said slowly.

"Brooke's grandfather, my wife's father, was kept on life support for ten years after he had an accident. We waited ten years and he never woke up. My mother-in-law spent most of her retirement trying to save the one she loved and she didn't gain anything from it. Just more a broken heart."

"But ten years is so much longer than two! You haven't even given her a chance to pull through this. You know how much life is inside your daughter! Just give her a chance. PLEASE!"

"I'm not sure if we can hold on anymore Lucas. I'm sorry."


	7. Chapter Six

Ok, so far. This is definitely MY favorite chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep em coming :) Here it is. I should probably have a few more up soon

Chapter Six

  
Peyton and Jake laid quietly in her bed, her heard on his chest with his arm around her.

"_Just don't leave me alone here  
It's cold baby_

_Come back to bed.."_

"Ok, so how perfect is this song?" Jake asked Peyton.

"How perfect is is that you're here?" she said smiling.

"Pretty perfect." he said kissing her.

"Wow." he said.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter where you live, your room always has it's 'angry Peyton Sawyer' look." he joked.

"Hey! You stick to your music, and I'll be the interior decorator." she joked back.

"Works for me."

They both laughed, and sat quietly for a moment.

"Jake. I can't lose her tomorrow."

"Don't worry, Peyt. We'll figure something out. It's going to be ok."

"But it's not Jake. I feel like should be preparing something to say goodbye, but it's like I finally got her back. I've been so stupid for so long. I can't lose her now."

"I know Peyt." he pull her closer and hugged her tighter, and sent out a silent prayer hoping everything would be ok.

- - - - -

_"Slumber, my darling, the birds are at rest,  
The wandering dews by the flow'rs are caressed,  
Slumber, my darling, I'll wrap thee up warm,  
And pray that the angels will shield thee from harm."_

"Um, Haley. I know you love to sing Alison Krauss. But Luke will be here in like 10 minutes, and I'm not sure that's a song he wants to hear." Nathan said quietly.

"Oh God Nathan! I didn't even think about that. I'm such a bad person!"

"Hales, stop. You were just singing a song, I'm just looking out for Luke. I'm not sure how he's going to handle anything for the next twenty four hours." he said and kissed her. "It sounded really good though."

She smiled softly. "So what are you and Luke doing this afternoon?"

"Well, I think I'll take him to the practice gym. Maybe shoot some hoops, play some one-on-one. Grab a pizza."

"That's great Nathan. I hope he has a good day."

"I just know it won't be for long."

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"How long do you really think he's going to stay away from her today, honestly?"

"Good point."

"Ok, Luke's here so play something happy." he joked.

Lucas walked through the front door. 'He looks awful' Haley thought.

"You ready man?" he asked Nathan.

"Just about. Let me get some shoes on."

"_Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy Birthday dear- " _

Both Lucas and Nathan gave Haley weird looks. Lucas' was confused, while Nathan's was more amused.

"What?"

"Nothing, Hales. I'll see you later. I love you." he said kissing her.

"I love you too. Bye Lucas!"

"Bye."

As they left, Haley prayed that Lucas would be ok.

- - - - -

After playing for about an hour and a half, Lucas and Nathan went to a little pizza shop called "Marconi's Pizza."

"Dude, this is seriously, like the best pizza I've ever had." Nathan said with a mouth full of pizza.

"Yeah, well that's because the owners are real Italians. Look at the big one, I bet you he's in the mob." Lucas replied, laughing slightly. Nathan was glad that was laughing just a little bit. These last couple days he had really lived up to Brooke's nickname for him.

"Ouch, maybe we shoudn't be eating here. I don't think I want to die today" he said the last part slowly, realizing what he was saying. 'Damn it,' he thought, 'don't talk about death.'

Luckily, Lucas went on with the conversation. "Well, unless you're dealing with something illegal that I don't know about, I think we're fine."

Nathan was glad he didn't totally bring down Lucas' spirits, but he could tell Lucas was definitely quieter after that last statement.

"I think tomorrow we should all go the hospital to say goodbye, Nate."

"Luke-"

"No, I think she would want us all to come and say 'bye' to her."

"Look Luke, don't give up yet. But if you want us all there, we'll all be there. For you, and for Brooke."

"Thanks, Nate. There's just nothing else I can do."

- - - - -

After the cab had dropped Nathan off, Lucas went straight to the hospital. No one was getting him to leave for the rest of the night. When he arrived at the hospital, he got, paid the driver, and headed up to Brooke's room. He was startled to see a woman on Brooke's bed, and it was not Brooke's mother or any of her friends. He couldn't believe who it was.

"WUCAS!" Keira came running out from behind Brooke's bed. Karen turned around, startled by Lucas' arrival.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" he said while picking up Keira.

"Well, Lucas. I know you needed me. But more importantly, I think this young lady here needs us all. " she said patting Brooke's bed.

"Thanks, Mom. You've been so great through all of this. I really couldn't ask for a better mother." he said with tears in his eyes.

"Now Lucas, listen to me. We're family. There's no way we wouldn't have been there through all of this."

"Hey Keira," Lucas asked. "How would you like to meet Brooke. The princess that Mommy was telling you about?"

"Sure!" she replied in a high pitched voice.

"Keira this is Brooke" he said walking over to Brooke's bed.

"SHH! Wucas, she's sweeping." she put her finger to her lips.

"That's right baby, she is. How about we let her rest for now." Karen said taking Keira from Lucas. "We're going to go back to our hotel room now Lucas. We will stop by in the morning to see you."

"Mom, don't stay in a hotel. You can stay at my apartment."

"Lucas, I've have called your apartment like twenty times in the last few days. I know you're not staying there."

"Well, that doesn't mean no one can, Mom. Please, we're family. Remember?"

"Ok, Lucas. If it's not a burden."

"It's not, Mom. I promise." he said handing her the key. "Now go get some rest, ok?"

"Ok, Lucas. Take care yourself ok?"

"Ok, Mom. I love you guys. Bye"

"Well, we love you too. Bye Lucas, bye Brooke." she said softly as she exited the room.

Lucas pulled up his favorite chair, and laid his head down on Brooke's bed. It had really been a long day.

- - - - -

Walking into Lucas' apartment, it made Karen sad she had only been here twice, and even that was helping him move in. She hadn't even seen it finished. She never came here, he always came home, knowing how hard it was to travel with Keira. She noticed he had painted all the walls and decorated it. The living room had old music and movie posters. All framed in black. All the furniture was black, and the walls were a charcoal gray. The couch was a deep red. 'Wow' she thought 'My son can surely decorate a room!'

She moved into the other parts of the apartment. Everything had been decorated very simply, very Lucas, but still it all looked great. Then she walked into one of the bedrooms. He had painted it a shade of dark dark purple. Everything else in the room was Brooke's. Her vanity with all it's pictures. Her bed, her wall decorations. Everything. Even her dollhouse. She knew Lucas had asked Brooke's parents if he could put it into storage, she just didn't realize this was storage. She did notice a beautiful cedar chest on the side of the room. She opened it up. All her uniforms, and formal dresses were inside. Old notes from Lucas, and pictures of the two of them. Taped to the top was a note. "_For everything special." _ was all it said.

"I've really taught him well, Keira. Now let's get you to bed!"

"Can I sleep in the princess room Mommy?"

"No, we're going to sleep in the other room sweetie."

"Otay."

They walked into what Lucas had originally planned to be a game room. Instead, he turned it into a guest room. Karen tucked Keira into bed, and slid under the covers on the other side. In a few moments, they were both asleep. It was a long day for them as well.

- - - - -

Lucas woke up with a horrible headache. He felt as if he had had a horrible nightmare. Waking up and seeing Brooke lying in front of him, he knew it was no dream. Brooke Davis was going to die. Today. Lucas started to sob uncontrollably.

"Pretty girl, what are you doing to me?" he cried "We were supposed to be old and gray when this was happening. We were supposed to have kids and grandkids and have traveled the world on all of our retirement money! Not now Brooke! You can't leave me now. Remember how I promised to save you? It was right after Keith's death. Do you remember? Well, I tried Brooke. I put everything I had into saving you. But Brooke, you have to save yourself. Don't leave me alone Brooke. We have so much to do together still. I love you, Brooke. SO MUCH. Please, just come back to me. I'm not sure I can go on without you. You're the one for me, Brooke Davis. I need you."

One of Brooke's nurses walked into the room. "Mr. Scott?"

"Yes?" he answered wiping away tears.

"The rest of Brooke's family and friends will be here in little less than an hour. I just thought you should know."

"Oh, ok. Thank you."

The nurse walked out. Even though she worked in a hospital, and had seen some really sad things, that one was definitely one of the worst things she had had ever seen.

"Brooke..."Lucas whispered. He put his head into his hands. It was really happening. He was really losing her.

He sat there for what felt like forever. His head in his hands, lost in thought. He knew he finally had to let her go.

- - - - -

"Lucas? What are you brooding about now?" a weak voice said.

Lucas looked up. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Ok. So once again, you guys rock. You're totally making story so much more fun to write. I've already written the next few chapters, and I'll have them up shortly!**

Chapter Seven

"Brooke?" Lucas was literally stunned.

"Lucas, why do I feel so awful?"

"Brooke.." It was the only word he could even manage to get out.

"Lucas, it's me. What is up? Why am I in a hospital bed?"

Just then Nathan and Haley came into the room.

"Naley!" Brooke tried to yell out. Her throat was killing her.

"Oh...My...God." Haley gasped.She dropped her cell phone, and it shattered into pieces.

"Brooke.." Lucas tried again.

"What is going on, guys? You're acting like you're speaking to a dead girl!"

Nathan realized he needed to take some control. "Brooke, you've been in a coma...for two years now."

"Ha ha, funny Nate. What is it April fools? You guys even put me in a hospital! This one's really good."

"Brooke, do you remember the accident at all?" Haley managed to get out.

As soon as Haley mentioned 'accident' it hit her like a ton of bricks. All the images and memories came back to her. She remembered the headlights and the car crashing into her. She remembered being the ambulance and hearing the paramedics voices. The bright lights all around her. Followed by the darkness. That awful darkness. She remembered hearing voices. Her friends voices, and how awful it was because she couldn't talk back. Tears filled her eyes.

"Yes." she whispered. She looked over at Lucas, he looked like he was about to break down any minutes. He looked up at her with heavy eyes.

"Lucas.." she said, and grabbed his hand. Her touch sent shivers up and down his spine. She smiled sweetly at him.

'I'm such an idiot!' he thought. He had waited for this moment for two years. He had even prepared a speech for this moment, and now the only thing he could say was:

"Brooke" he smiled back at her.

"BROOKE?" they all heard Peyton scream behind them. She collapsed but luckily Jake was behind her. Once she was stable again, Peyton started to walk out. She was scared. Scared Brooke only remembered from before the accident. Scared she was mad Peyton was even there. Scared she hadn't heard her confession a few night's ago.

Brooke knew that she should be angry with Peyton. The last thing she could fully remember was them fighting at Nathan and Haley's wedding. And hearing Peyton tell Lucas she loved him in the hospital. But for some reason she wasn't angry. Was it because Jake was here? And then she realized that Peyton's voice was one of the voices she heard in the darkness, and something was telling her it was ok now.

"P. Sawyer! Get your scrawny butt back in here!" she said as loud as she could, holding out her free arm as if she were expecting a hug.

Peyton stopped and turned around. Her eyes were filled with tears, but she had the biggest smile on her face. She ran back in the room, went to Brooke's bedside, and practically fell into her arms. "I'm so sorry Brooke." she said through the tears.

"It's ok Peyton. Hoes over bros?" she said with a smile. She held out her fist.

"Buds over studs." Peyton replied.

Brooke realized that her hand was still holding Lucas'. He hadn't said anything but her name since she woke up. He didn't look like he was able to say much more than that.

"Ok, guys was I really out for two years?

"Yeah, Brooke. It's been so awful without you though." Haley said softly.

"Oh I know you missed me Tutorwife. Who else can give as good as fashion advice as me... Oh god... I'm so behind." she joked.

Karen and Keira entered the room.

"Karen?" Brooke said excitedly.

"Mommy the pwincess is awake!" Brooke didn't know this little girl. She had the same blue eyes as Lucas, and realized Karen must have had another child. But who with? Wow, maybe she really had been out for two years.

"Ok, guys. I'm so glad you're all here, but this is weird. Why are you all here at the same time?" as soon as she said that Brooke's parents entered the room. Her mother was carrying a vase filled with roses, something someone must have left for Brooke. When she caught sight of Brooke being awake, she had the same reaction as Haley and dropped the vase, which shattered all over the ground.

"Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing here?" she asked excitedly. Lucas was right when he said she missed them. She always missed them when they were gone, and was always excited when they were around, well if they weren't fighting that is.

"Uh" her mother started.

"We're here to visit you, Brooke." her father finished. Lucas wasn't sure why, but the statement angered him. They acted like they had been there, hoping and praying for her, for the last two years. Brooke quickly noticed something had bothered him.

"Lucas, are you ok?"

"Oh course I am, Brooke. You're awake. I've never been better." he said honestly. A smile even came back to his face. He squeezed her hand just to reassure her. She smiled in response.

Brooke's father had left, but came back quickly with a doctor.

"Can everyone clear out for a few minutes? I would like to speak to Brooke and her parents for a few moments." the doctor announced.

Lucas didn't want to leave. Not now that she was finally awake. But she smiled at him, squeezed his hand letting him know it was ok. So everyone cleared out so the doctor could speak to the Davis family. Karen and Keira returned to Lucas' apartment, promising to stop by the next day. The rest of them waited in the waiting room for about thirty minutes when they noticed the doctor leave, shortly followed by Brooke's parents.

"We're going to go take care of a few things," they said, not really to anyone in particular.

They all went back into Brooke's room, anxious to speak to her again. They spent hours laughing and catching up on what was called "Tree Hill Drama." Brooke explained that she would have to stay in the hospital for another week or so to rehabilitate her muscles and strength. She was completely excited by the fact that she was in New York, and promised a shopping trip with Peyton and Haley as soon as she could walk again.

"You guys, it's so weird having my parents here. They're being so awesome." Lucas stiffened up. He hadn't left her side, and had continued to hold her hand. Brooke continued, "They're even letting me move in with them until I get stable on two feet again!" Lucas was saddened that she wouldn't be staying with him." It's like I actually have parents. I'm just glad to know they've been here for me all along, ya know? It's so different from how things used to be." she was genuinely happy until she noticed how awkward everyone suddenly got.

"Ok, seriously what is up? she asked. Everyone kinda passed shy glances to each other, no one really knowing what to say.

"Ok, I've always been the blunt one of the group," Peyton started. "Brooke, the reason we were all here today because your parents made the decision to end your life support. We all tried so hard to convince them otherwise, but they were set on it. It's a miracle you woke up today. I'm sorry Brooke, they haven't even been here with you the whole time. It's been us."

Brooke had tears in her eyes.

"Brooke-" Lucas started to console her.

"No, it's ok. I guess I actually believed they cared for once, ya know? It doesn't make anything different" she said through her tears. "You guys were always my family anyways." Lucas sat onto her bed and pulled her into a hug.

They continued to talk until it was really late. They already been warned twice by the nurses to leave, and knew that it was time to go. None of them wanted to leave her, afraid tomorrow she might not be here, and that this entire day had been a dream. One by one they all said goodbye. Nathan and Haley left first, followed by Peyton and Jake.

"Well, pretty girl" Lucas said softly "I guess this is good-"

"You're not going to stay?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course I am." He responded with a smile. She scooted over as he came back and laid on the bed. She buried her head into his chest, and he put his arm around her.

"I don't know why I'm so tired" she said yawning. "I've been sleeping for two years!"

Lucas laughed quietly as she scooted even closer to him. For the first time in a long, everything felt right again.

"Goodnight, Broody" she whispered, clearly already falling to sleep.

"Goodnight, Pretty Girl."


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Lucas woke up the next morning from the best night of sleep he'd had in a really long time. He realized that Brooke was already awake, he could see he picking at her fingernails.

"Pretty girl, how long have you been awake?" he said with a yawn.

"Just a little while. You were too cute, I didn't really want to move to wake you up." She smiled up at him, and then continued. "Lucas, my fingers are _awful_. Didn't anyone give me a manicure? Ever?" she whined.

He laughed. She was definitely the same old Brooke, and he was grateful for that. Here, awake in his arms, was the girl he was madly in love with.

"Well, I think Haley painted them once, but believe me, they definitely weren't the same." he joked.

She let out a laugh, but her smile fell quickly.

"What's wrong Brooke?"

"Lucas, I missed so much. Graduation, college. Senior road trips in the summer before college. All of it. This may sound stupid, but I even missed my Senior Prom. Who'd you even go with Luke?

"I didn't go. I went to the hospital to be with you." he said slowly.

"Aww Lucas, you should have gone."

"I don't regret not going. I know I was with the right person that night."

"Luke, I don't even have a place to live anymore. What am I going to do?"

"What about your parents? I thought you were staying with them for a while."

"I thought a lot about it this morning. I don't know if I will ever be able to accept them again as my family. Maybe I should do what Nathan did and emancipate myself. That way I wouldn't have to call them my parents."

"Well, I don't think it really matters anymore since you are a legal adult."

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that! I just don't know how to forgive them right now. I know I will in time, but if all of you had a belief in me, why didn't they?"

"I don't know Brooke, we all tried to convince them. I think it was hard for them to see you that way I guess."

"Yeah, and hard for them to waste that much money on a daughter in a coma."

Lucas winced. He knew that she had a point.

"I'll never get these two years back Luke. I don't even know what music is popular right now. I'm so behind the times, literally, and I'm homeless!"

"Hey, I'll make you a deal. Once you get out of here, you can stay at my place." She looked at him suspiciously. "And I'll even sleep on the couch if you want me to." He didn't want to blow the surprise of her room just yet.

"But what about my stuff. I don't want to crowd your place with all my things, Lucas."

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's room. It's actually a pretty big apartment. I really lucked out on it. I even have two bathrooms, so I'll give you your own bathroom." he winked.

"Ok, Lucas. As long as you promise I'm not a burden, and that you'll tell me as soon as your back hurts from the couch, or I've started to drive you crazy. Deal?"

"Pretty girl, you will never be a burden to me."

"Miss Davis?" a nurse walked in.

"Um, yeah?" she responded.

"We're going to start you're physical therapy soon. You should say goodbye to your visitors." she looked at Lucas.

"Oh Lucas, I'm sorry I-"

"It's ok, I actually better go to class today. I missed a lot lately. And I also have to drop in a story to work."

"Lucas Scott the writer! Who ever thought that'd be sexy?" she laughed.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Bye Cheery."

"I don't think I'll be so cheery after this therapy." she frowned at him.

"I'll stop by after I'm done with everything to see you."

"Well, then I can't wait until later!" she giggled.

"Me neither." He smiled at her and left. It had just hit him how behind he was on all his work. He had to run by his apartment to shower and grab a change of clothes. He was greeted by his mom and Keira.

"Lucas, I think me and Keira are going to go to the park today, and then swing by to see Brooke. Maybe bring her some lunch."

"I think she'd really like that Mom. She's starting physical therapy today, and I'm sure she's going to want all kinds of visitors after that."

"Well, I can't wait to talk to her. You're not the only who missed her you know? She's like a daughter to me."

"I know Mom, but I really gotta get going or I'm going to be late to class, and we can't have that now can we. Tell her I said hello for me please?"

"Will do Lucas, I'll see you later."

"Bye Mom, Keira."

He left and headed to class. He only had two classes on Wednesdays, and he only had to drop off a story to the paper, so it wouldn't be too long until he could be back with Brooke. It was still amazing to him that she was even awake.

- - - - -

"I still can't believe she's awake. It's like the best thing that's ever happened." Peyton said to Jake as they walked along the sidewalk, hand in hand.

"Yeah it's pretty amazing." he replied.

"Jake, what's up? You've been quiet all morning."

"Peyton, I've got to tell you something, but I don't want you to be mad, or weirded out for that matter."

"Uh, ok. What's up?"

"Just come with me ok?"

"Ok, sure. As long as you don't take me to a wooded forest and try to kill me!" she tried to laugh. In fact, she was frightened by what he could possibly have to tell her.

- - - - -

"Karen!" Brooke exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Hello, Brooke. I brought you some chicken salad croissants, and I figured we could have lunch together."

"Karen, thank God! You saved my life. I was refusing to eat their food. Hospital food is so not appetizing."

Karen smiled at Brooke's comment. Brooke was definitely being Brooke again.

"So how did the physical therapy go?"

"It went well, although I'm so sore now! Who knew stretching could hurt so bad?" Brooke said in between eating her sandwich.

"Well, you have to think, you haven't used any of your muscles for almost two years now."

"Yeah, that's true. And who is this little girlie?" Brooke looked at Keira. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have the same eyes as Mr. Lucas Scott himself." her eyes sparkled as she looked at the little girl.

"Wucas is my bwover! And yous a pwincess!"

"Wow! I'm a princess?!?"

"Brooke, this is my little girl, Keira."

"So is the baby dadd- Oh wait. KEI-ra. KEI-th. Got it, got it. Way to go Karen. Now you have two Scott children!" she teased.

"Aw you weally a pwincess?"

"What do you think Keira?"

"Wucas finks so."

"Well, then maybe I am a princess." She smiled at the little girl, then looked up a Karen. "Karen can I tell you something?"

"Of course, dear. What's on your mind?"

"I could hear him. Everyday, but I couldn't say anything back to him. Everyday I wanted to just tell him it's going to be ok. But I couldn't."

"He always said he knew you could hear him, Brooke."

"Yeah, I know. But now that I've woken up, and I've gotten my life back. I'm scared. I'm scared of jumping back into anything. Into school, work, or a relationship. I love him, Karen, I really do. He's the one I want to spend my life with. I know it. I'm just scared on how I should even handle anything right now. I don't want to hurt him either."

"Brooke. I think that's the most responsible thing I've ever heard you say."

"How?"

"Because you've always been the girl who does things on impulse, and we've all had some scares because of it. Remember the pregnancy ordeal when you two were Juniors? Just tell Lucas how you feel. I know he will understand. Just take things slow and figure out your life. I promise you- there's no rush. Once everything feels right, you'll know it. And I know for sure that Lucas will be there every step of the way to help you. He cares about you too much to let you go again."

"Thanks Karen. And I know you're right. I just hope that you know - you've raised an amazing son."

"Thank you Brooke. And if you and Lucas get to spend your lives together, I'll have _two _amazing daughters." She smiled. "I think me and Keira are going to get going. We've got to start packing."

"You guys are leaving?"

"Yeah, we came up to visit you. To give you strength. Lucas needs you just as much as you need him. I don't know what he'd do without you Brooke. I'll stop by tomorrow morning before we leave to say goodbye. Now get some rest, you hear?"

"Ok, Karen. Thanks again for lunch and the chat. Bye!"

Brooke laid back down in her bed and drifted off to sleep.

- - - - -

"Ok, Jake. This is really weird. What is going on? What are we doing here?" Peyton asked.

"Ok, this is my house." Jake said as they stared up at a two story brick house.

"What? I don't get it." Peyton asked confused.

"Ok, a year ago, my parents decided they were moving to New York. I was still living in Savannah at the time because me and Nikki were still waiting on the judge's verdict on who would get custody. It turns out that one of Nikki's drug and alcohol tests came back suspicious, and after they investigated it, they saw she was still drinking and partying. The judge granted me full custody. So I moved here to be with them. I work a part-time job, and I attend the community college nearby."

Peyton was in shock. "But, I picked you up at the airport. And what you said to Lucas the other day- I don't understand Jake.."

"Did you actually see me step off of the terminal Peyton?"

"Well, no."

"I lied to Lucas, because I didn't know how to tell you. I wasn't ready to tell you. I knew you were here in New York, and as badly as I wanted to see you, I knew you had to figure things out. I'm sorry for lying Peyton."

"So you live here. In New York." she said excitedly.

"Yeah, I do." he smiled back.

"And Jenny too?!?"

"Jenny too."

"Oh, Jake. Can I see her?"

"Sure Peyt. She's right inside." he was so relieved she hadn't freaked out on him. They walked up the steps to the front porch.

"Do you think she even remembers me?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." he said opening the doors.

"Jenny! Daddy's home!"

Peyton watched as the four year old came running in to greet her father.

"Peyton!" she shrieked and then giggled.

"I guess she does." Jake laughed.

They spent the next few hours playing with Jenny and spending time with Jake's parents. Peyton couldn't remember a time where she had been happier.

- - - - -

It was almost six thirty by the time Lucas made it back to the hospital. His English Literature teacher demanded he stay and take his midterm, and since he really didn't want to fail, he was obliged to stay.

Brooke was flipping through the channels when Lucas walked into the room. Her face lit up when she saw him.

"Lucas! I've missed you."

He genuinely smiled, his cheeks blushing a little bit. "I've missed you too, Pretty Girl. And I brought Chinese." He held up a brown paper bag.

"Oh goody!" she squealed and clapped her hands. "You guys are spoiling me rotten today!" He smiled, remembering his mother mentioned bringing Brooke lunch today.

"So, I head you got to meet Keira?" He opened the bag and handed her a carton of fried rice, and another of sesame chicken. She took it graciously, and started digging at it with her chopsticks.

"Oh my god Lucas. She is soooo cute! I bet she's so much fun."

"Yeah, she's pretty great."

"Is it weird? Going from being an only child to having a sister?"

"It was at first. But she is definitely worth it. She really is a blessing our family. Especially to my mom."

"Who knows-" she smiled. "Maybe she'll be my sister one day too."

This really caught Lucas off guard. Even when they were dating, they didn't talk about marriage or the future. Both of them knew they wanted it, but rarely said anything.

"Maybe." he smiled.

"Lucas, we need to talk."

"Uh. Ok." he said confused. 'Oh god, what did i do?' he questioned himself.

"Ok Lucas. Stop thinking you did something wrong. I can see it on your face. I just want to say I'm scared. The day of my accident, I turned around to come find you. To say I loved you and I was sorry -"

"Brooke.." he interrupted.

"Lucas, please listen. I just lost two years of my life. I have no idea what direction I should even head in to pick up the pieces."

Lucas lowered his head. Maybe things weren't going as well as he thought.

"Lucas, I love you. I just wanted to ask if we could take this slow. I need to put my life back together. But I want you there guiding me the whole way, holding my hand as I do it. You won't lose me again. I promise. I love you too much." She smiled.

"Oh, I love you too, Pretty girl." he kissed her forehead.

"Is this ok, Lucas?"

"Of course it is, Brooke. I'd do anything for you."


	10. Chapter Nine

Ok, so this chapter's a little short, but I promise the next one's are longer. I'll have them up soon. Keep sending the reviews, they're awesome!

Chapter Nine

The next few days went by incredibly fast. Brooke went to physical therapy, and went under several tests to make sure that she was in fact okay. Karen had left a few days before, as she needed to get back to the cafe. Brooke was still refusing to eat the hospital food, so it became routine for someone to stop by with lunch. Usually it was Haley, Peyton or Mouth, but even Nathan and Jake had stopped by. Her parents had attempted to stop by several times, but everytime they were greeted with a "Get Out!" If they refused to leave she threatened she would follow in their footsteps and start throwing things. They eventually got the hint and stopped coming. Lucas always came after classes and work, bringing her dinner, and something small they could have for breakfast the next morning. She refused to let him leave her at night, saying it was too scary to sleep alone in the hospital.

Finally the day came for Brooke to be dismissed from the hospital, and taken home. Before Lucas went to pick her up, he went home to grab some her some clothes from her room. She had been complaining about her hospital gown ever since she woke up, and said she couldn't wait for the day where she could put on some Frankie B jeans or some other designer that he had never heard of. He decided to go with a black velour sweatsuit, made by BCBG. This was a designer Lucas actually knew of because he had once seen a comic strip while he was editing a section of the newspaper. It said something about BCBG -"Big Clothes for Big Girls." He knew Brooke wouldn't find any humor in this, his mind flashing back to the day where she had first seen Peyton's comic strip making fun cheerleaders.

For some reason, he was really nervous. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that he was actually taking Brooke to live with him, or if she would approve of the room that he had made for her. He had Peyton and Haley decorate it, hanging Christmas lights and a "Welcome home Brooke" sign that hung over her bed. He wanted her to feel special, but mostly, he wanted her to feel welcome there.

"You about ready, Pretty Girl?" he said as he waited for her to change into her clothes behind the curtain in her room.

"Lucas! My clothes are so big!" she came out with tears. While it wasn't exactly falling off her body, the sweatsuit clearly didn't fit the way it had used to. Brooke had always worn things to fit perfectly, but there were areas now were the clothes were just hanging off her body. It looked like the pants were being held up by the drawstring. She ran into his arms.

"Brooke, it's ok. You've just lost a lot of weight. You'll get it back once you get into your normal routine again." he tried to comfort her.

"I never thought I'd be hoping to gain weight," she laughed through her tears. Lucas let out a small laugh with her. But it was nice to have her standing there in her arms, he didn't ever want to let go.

They finally left, and Brooke decided she was starving on the way home. Lucas offered to order a pizza and they could pick it up and bring it back to the apartment. She said that sounded like a great idea, as long as they made it a Hawaiian Pizza. They arrived at his apartment, and Lucas led her to where his apartment was. He unlocked the door and let her in. His heart was pounding so hard, he was afraid she might hear it.

"Lucas! Did you decorate this place?" she exclaimed walking into the living room/ den.

"Yeah.. why? Is it awful? he asked shyly.

"This place is awesome! I still can't believe that you live here you know? Like my mind is still thinks I have to sneak into your house so your Mom wouldn't know I was there!" she laughed at him."Hey Lucas, when do you think we could get my stuff out of storage?"

"We can go first thing in the morning." he lied.

"Ok, good! Let's see the rest of this place!"

Lucas showed her his bedroom, and then the guest bedroom. He lied saying she could sleep there, and he had only offered to sleep on the couch before because he didn't know how long his mom would be staying. He showed her the bathrooms and the kitchen, and every single closet space.

"Lucas, what's in here." she asked pointing to the third bedroom after he told her that she had seen it all.

"Why don't you open the door and find out?" he smiled at her.

'Ok, this is really weird..' she thought as she was opening the door. She stopped when she saw what was in front of her. She was literally speechless.

"Luc-" she spattered out.

"Brooke, this is your room. All of your stuff is here, and I would be delighted if you would stay." he put his hands on the back of her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Luke.. this is so.. so...perfect" she finally got out. She turned around and gave him the biggest hug. "Of course I'll stay!"

Lucas was completely relieved that she liked her room, but was more relieved she had decided to stay. He was excited at getting to spend real time with her again.

"How about that pizza?" he pulled away from the hug and looked down to see she was crying. "Brooke..?"

"I'm fine Lucas. This is just a really great day." she smiled.

His heart ached when he saw that she was genuinely smiley. She was happy. Happy to be awake, happy to be alive, happy to be out of the hospital. But more than that, she was happy to be here with him.

They spent the rest of the night eating pizza and watching TV. Brooke was completely amused with all the new television shows. She eventually dozed off, and fell asleep on his shoulder. He carefully picked her up, and carried her to her room and placed her on her bed and tucked her in.

He went back into the den where he watched tv for a little while, and then he eventually headed off to bed. He stopped by her room to check to see if she was ok, and when he was satisfied she was sleeping soundly, he went down to his room. He undressed, staying only in his boxers, and crawled under the covers of his bed. He thanked God for letting her be there, alive and well, and for blessing him in life. He had almost fallen asleep when he heard a faint tapping at his door.

"Brooke?" he said softly.

She slightly opened the door. She had changed into a tank top and a pair of pajama pants and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She had obviously found her clothes and hair accessories in her room.

"What's up, Brooke?" he yawned.

"I just..I" she said quielty.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm just.. I'm scared to sleep alone." she whispered innocently.

Lucas smiled, scooted over, and patted the bed as if he was offering her room. She crawled into bed, and laid her head in it's usual place on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and they both drifted off asleep.

- - - - -

Renee Mathews sat in her cubicle talking with her friend Ashley when she noticed Lucas walk into work. Renee, Ashley and Lucas were 3 of the 5 interns selected to work at NYC Gazette. Each of them had small tasks, all of which trained them to work in a successful newspaper agency. She couldn't help but notice that he was smiling, and greeting practically everyone.

"That boy is real piece of work," she said to Ashley, nodding at Lucas. He was walking in their directions, most likely to his cubicle which was only a few cubicles to the left of theirs.

"Renee, Ashley." he smiled as he passed them.

"Did you hear his friend woke up from the coma?" Ashley said with a hushed voice.

"I thought they pulled the plug."

"No. I guess it was a miracle that she woke up. He's writing a story on her. Her name's Brooke something or other."

Renee just acknowedged that Ashley had spoken. She was already annoyed with this Brooke girl.

- - - - -

Nathan and Haley had asked everyone to meet at Marconi's, Nathan's new favorite pizza joint, because he had something important to tell them. They all decided to meet at 6:30, and surprisingly everyone had showed up on time. Lucas had picked up Brooke after work, and was amazed at how beautiful she looked. She was always beautiful, even lying in a hospital bed, but tonight she was stunning. She was dressed simple, for Brooke at least, wearing a red halter top, jeans and high heels. Her hair was down in curls, and her make up was done simply. He was really just taken back at how much she was smiling, laughing, flashing everyone those adorable dimples. It was still hard sometimes for him to believe that she was actually here.

"Alright, so what's that big news?" Mouth asked Nathan

"Ok, so I was selected to play in this charity game thing for the NBA." he beamed.

"What Nathan? That's awesome." Haley shrieked, followed by comments from everyone else.

"Ok, but that's not all. We get to choose an organization to play for, and raise money for that cause. I get to film a commercial next week explaining the organization."

"Holy cow, Nate!" Lucas half yelled.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome. I get to bring a person to the film the commercial, and have them talk about the foundation as well. A lot of the other guys are having chair members speak."

"So, what are you sponsoring?" Jake asked.

"Well, I have to ask my person if they'll film with me, and then I'll know for sure." he responded matter of factly. He was really excited about this.

"Oh." Haley said. "Well, who is it?"

"Brooke." he smiled.

"What?" Brooke asked confused.

"I found a organization that researches information on patients who are on life support, and what advances can be done to help them, and give them more of a chance to live. I just thought it would be best if Brooke was there with me."

By this point, Brooke had already started crying. She knew she had the best friends that anyone could ask for.

"So you will you do it Brooke?" Nathan asked

"Of course!"she exclaimed.

"You know what this means, right Brooke?" Peyton asked with a smile.

"No... what?"

"We get to go shopping!"


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

_Hope  
by Lucas Scott  
Intern Columnist_

_Martin Luther King Jr. once said. "We must accept finite disappointment, but never lose infinite hope."_

_Two years ago, my best friend was in a car accident that left her in a coma. For years, she was transferred from hospital to hospital, and finally ended up here in New York City at a local hospital. As a student at NYU, I couldn't be more grateful that she was nearby. I visited her everyday, along with several of our mutual friends. We all shared that hope that she would someday open her eyes._

_Two weeks ago, her parents decided to terminate life support. It was a kick in the stomach. To me, and to my best friends and family. But we didn't give up our faith in Brooke. We held vigils, made petitions, and had people write letters to her parents. We were doing everything we could to save our friend. It was practically a scene from the movie _Rent._ But they had made their decision, and they were stuck on that decision. _

_I went to visit Brooke one last time to say goodbye. I sat there with my head in my hands, facing defeat. It was only twenty minutes before her scheduled death that Brooke opened her eyes. Some would call this a miracle and others would call it luck. I can't put a label on what happened, but I learned that even in the darkest hour, one should never lose hope. _

_You can see Brooke in an upcoming commercial with the Knicks small forward, Nathan Scott. They will be speaking a local charity that researches all forms of life support. Mr. Scott will playing for this cause in the annual NBA charity game. I urge all of you to show support to this event._

_Dr. King was right. All of us had to accept that there was nothing that we could do, physically or mentally, that would save Brooke. But we never lost hope. I hope that all of you can put the same hope into any aspect of your life, and that you can appreciate everything that you do have in life. I know I do, and will from this day forward._

Lucas finished his weekly column. Sure it was a little different from all his other columns, but he knew it would go over well. He already spoken to the editor-in-chief about the idea, and she loved it. She even signed up the newspaper to be a sponsor for the charity game. He reviewed it one last time, and stuck in into his duffel bag. He had a few more things to finish up, and then he would take the paper to Renee so she could have a chance to review it. The newspaper had a system of peer editing that made Lucas feel he was in high school again.

"Hey Renee."

"Lucas. Hi!" she said excitedly. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just wanted to give you this." he reached into his bag.

"A present for me? Lucas, you shouldn't have really!" she flirted.

"Actually, it's next weeks column. I kinda have a busy week so I wanted to get it done a little early."

"Oh." she said coldly. "I'll review it and then I'll take it to Trish."

"Thanks, Renee."

Trish Macks was their editor-in-chief. Nothing went into the paper before getting her approval. Lucas had spent many nights rewriting columns that Trish said were "under par."

Lucas left the office and called a cab. He really needed to get a car. He had left his Uncle Keith's car in Tree Hill. Both he and his mom had a fear of something happening to it in the city, and neither knew what they would do if they lost one more piece of Keith. Still, Lucas really needed a car. He hated calling cabs everyday, and having to rely on only a cab. He definitely liked being able to drive himself.

- - - - -

Peyton, Haley and Brooke had spent most of their day in downtown New York City. They drank lattes in the morning, shopped until lunch, ate at a little cafe, and then shopped some more. They were mid-conversation, browsing through Steve Madden shoes when Peyton heard her cell ring. She read the caller idea read Lucas, and handed the phone to Brooke.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"I know for sure that boy isn't calling me," Peyton joked.

"Ok, good point." Brooke teased back. She took the phone from Peyton, and accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brooke, how's your day going?"

"Great! Ok, so if fashion didn't rock two years ago, it so does now."

"I'm glad you're having a good time. I just wanted to call up and check on you."

"Thanks, Lucas. Everything's going well."

"And you're feeling ok?" he had been worried about her day out. He didn't know if she would have the strength to make it though.

"Surprisingly, yeah. I'm not really tired at all."

"Good. I just wanted to reserve some time with you tomorrow night. I've got a surprise evening planned for us."

"Aww.. Lucas..." she said sweetly.

"So buy yourself something nice, and I'll meet you at Peyton's later. Ok?"

"Ok, Lucas. Bye."

"Bye."

She smile as she hung up the phone.

"Ok, so when are you getting a cell phone Brooke, and stop using mine?" Peyton joked.

"Well, Lucas was going to try to add me on to his plan, so whenever that works out." she responded.

"Oh, Lucas.." Haley swooned.

"Yeah, what's the deal with that Brooke?

"Guys, stop! We're friends ok."

"Brooke.." Haley started but then stopped. How was she going to say this?

"I think what Haley's trying to say is why are you doing this again Brooke." she said bluntly "That boy is madly in love with you, and you clearly love him. So let's not do this we're only friends thing again."

"Ok, I just woke up from a two year coma. And I hoped that you two would understand as well as Lucas did, that I need to pick up my life right now. I don't want to jump into anything and ruin it, I'm too insecure for that. It's not that I don't trust Lucas, I just don't trust life right now. I love him guys, I just need to get my life going. With yours and Lucas' help." she said sadly.

"Ok, Brooke. That's fine. I just don't want you hurting his feelings. Losing you would tear him apart."

"I know Haley, and trust me, I'm not going anywhere this time." 

- - - - -

"Ok, seriously. This is a total gag fest." Renee said coldly as she put Lucas' paper down on her desk.

"I thought it was sweet." Ashley responded.

"Ok, not so much. What am I going to do?"

"About what?"

"I've been trying to get Lucas for like almost six months now. I will not be rejected."

"I think he loves her."

"I think he thinks he loves her."

"You believe what you want to believe, Renee."

"Whose side are you on, Ash?"

"Yours, Renee. I'm just trying to keep you in touch with reality."

"If you're on _my_ side, then you're going help me out, right? she demanded.

"Of course." she said rolling her eyes.

- - - - -

Lucas arrived at Peyton's apartment shortly after Brooke called. He was let inside by Jake, and followed him into the den where he found Brooke and Peyton playing with Jenny on the floor. 

"Lucas!" she jumped up and gave him a soft hug. "Hasn't Jenny gotten so big?"

"Yeah, she really has. Jake, looks like you're taking good care of her."

"Yeah, she's definitely been spoiled by her daddy." Jake laughed.

"You about ready Brooke?

"Yeah, let me get my bags!" she walked into another room.

"So what are you to up to tonight," Peyton asked Lucas.

"Lucas is taking me to Blockbuster, and we're renting all the big chick flicks that I've missed in the last two years!" Brooke said coming back into the room. Her arms were filled with shopping bags.

"Oh, tough break man." Jake laughed, lightly punching him in the shoulder.

"Tell me about it." Lucas rolled his eyes, acting like he was being tortured. In fact, he was really excited about it. Nothing was better than watching girly movies with Brooke. She would get really sad and would cuddle into him really tight. Even if the movies totally sucked, he could hold her close while watching them.

"Lucas! You said you wouldn't complain."

"I'm sorry Pretty Girl." he said taking most of her bags.

- - - - -

When they arrived to Lucas' apartment, they carried all of Brooke's bags into her room. He noticed one was from a vintage book store that he had stopped in several times in the last year and a half. The books were all amazing, mostly first or rare editions. They were all too pricey for him, at the moment. Brooke noticed him eyeing the bag, and picked it up.

" I got you something while I was out today."

"Brooke, you didn't have to-"

"Yes I did Lucas. You've done so much for me. I don't know if I'll ever be able to thank you enough."

"I'm sure there are ways." he smiled.

She handed them the book. It was a rare edition of Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice._

"Brooke, this is... amazing." He literally was stunned.

"It was my favorite book we read in high school. I hope you don't already have it."

"No, I don't. Brooke, I didn't know you actually read this." he half joked with her.

"Yeah, well don't tell anyone." She joked back. She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Lucas. For everything."

"Thank you, Brooke."

"For what?"

"For coming back. For waking up."

They spent the next few hours watching movies, eating ice cream, and talking. Once again that night Brooke was scared to sleep by herself, so she crawled into bed with Lucas. It was definitely more comfortable for the both of them.

- - - - -

Brooke woke up alone the next morning in Lucas' bed. She realized that she had slept in again, and he had gone off to class and to worked. She walked into the kitchen, stretching and trying to fight through the layers of sleep. She noticed Lucas had left a note on the counter.

_"Good morning, Pretty girl. You were too peaceful so I didn't wake you. I hope you have a great day, and I'll call you sometime in the afternoon. Like I said yesterday, you are welcome to anything, it's your home now too. I won't be able to come home before our big surprise, but meet me here at 6:00 tonight. I can't wait to see you._

There was an address scribbled below. Brooke left the note on the counter, realizing it was probably the safest place for it. She really didn't want to lose it.

She spent the next few hours watching tv and going through old photographs. It got to a point where she felt tired of being lazy, and wanted to do something productful. She made his bed, and did a few loads of laundry. She had also noticed there was a pile of dishes in the sink. Since Lucas wouldn't accept rent from her, she figured she help out in any way possible. She loaded up the dishwasher, poured in the soap, and turned it on. Feeling satisfied, she returned to the den to watch tv.

A half an hour later she heard an awful noise in the kitchen. She ran in and noticed water and soap was spraying everywhere.

"Oh!! Oh!!" she screamed. She immediately turned off the washer, and grabbed a towel to start cleaning up the mess. When she had finished, she saw her note on the floor. It had started to dissolve from all the soap and water that was on it. She could read most of what Lucas had written, but she couldn't make out the address. She sat down on the floor and started to cry.

Suddenly, she heard the phone ringing, and raced up to grab it.

"Hello?"

"Pretty girl, what's wrong?"

"I tried to do the dishes but the dishwasher went all crazy on me."

"Brooke, that's ok."

"No, it destroyed your note. I don't have the address anymore."

"Brooke, it's really ok." He consoled her. "This is not that big of a problem. I'll tell you what, I'll leave the address with the secretary up front. That way you can get the address and come see me as well. How does that sound?"

"Really good." she whimpered.

"Ok, well get ready and I'll see you in a little bit. Just tell your driver to take you to NYC Gazette. Bye Brooke."

"Bye."

She quickly threw on some jeans, brushed her hair, and applied some make up. She went outside, and tried to call for a cab. About half an hour later, she was successful, and told the driver where to go.

- - - - -

'How could he be doing this right in front of me?' Renee thought. She could hear Lucas on the phone right outside her cubicle.

"_Brooke, that's ok."_

"Brooke, it's really ok.This is not that big a problem. I'll tell you what, I'll leave the address with the secretary up front. That way you can get the address and come see me as well. How does that sound?"

"Ok, well get ready and I'll see you in a little bit. Just tell your driver to take you to NYC Gazette. Bye Brooke."

Was he _trying_ to torture her? Maybe he wanted to make her jealous. She watched as he walked to the secretary, wrote something down on paper, and handed to the secretary. He walked back to his cubicle.

"Big plans tonight?" she asked as he passed her cubicle.

"Yeah, I'm taking Brooke to a nice dinner."

"Oh, that's sound like fun." she tried to sound amused.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited about it. Hey, you'll actually get to meet her. She's coming here to pick up the address, and stop by to see where I work."

"Oh, that's so cool."

"Yeah, well I better to work. I'll talk to you later."

She looked at the clock. It was almost noon. Almost the entire staff, including the secretaries, went to lunch at noon.

- - - - -

Brooke arrived at the agency a little after one. She walked inside, asked for the address, and to see Lucas Scott. She could hear the secretary talking to Lucas on the phone, so she sat and waited for him to come out. About five minutes later she saw him come around corner.

"Hey Brooke!" he said with a smile. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "How's your day been so far?"

"Well, besides the dishwasher exploding, pretty good. Yours?"

"Class was boring this morning. I almost left to come craw back in bed with you. And well, work is work."

He gave her a tour of the building and introduced him to some of the people on the staff. He held her hand the hold time, leading her from room to room, and introducing her to most the people he knew there. He took her back to Trish's office were they talked for a while. Trish told Brooke how moved she was by her situation, and how she loved the idea for the charity game. Brooke smiled, and thanked her for the kind words. Trish could really see why Lucas was attached to this girl; she was beautiful, funny, sincere... hell she was practically perfect.

After they left Trish's office, Lucas led Brooke back to his cubicle. He stopped to introduce Brooke to Renee and Ashley.

"They're also interns." Lucas explained.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you Brooke. We have heard so much about you." Ashley exclaimed.

"You have no idea." Renee said blankly.

They continued to talk for about ten minutes or so. Mostly, it was Lucas, Brooke, and Ashley with Renee throwing a few rude comments in. Brooke didn't know what her deal was, but she got a really bad feeling from her. Lucas on the other hand didn't know what Renee's problem was this afternoon. He finally led her back to his office where she saw pictures of Keira and his mom, Nathan and Haley, Mouth all tacked to the wall. On the actual desk, she noticed, was a framed picture of the two of them.

"I'm really glad I came down to see you." she said.

"Me too, and you have the address right?"

"Yep, got it right here in my pocket." She patted her jeans. "So where are we going tonight, Broody?"

"I told you it's a surprise. But for now, I better get back to work. I'll walk you out ok?"

"Ok, Lucas. But you know I don't like surprises."

"But this one's a good one. I promise."

Lucas walked her out, said goodbye, and headed back to work. He knew he needed to work hard if he was going to get out early to get everyone prepared.

- - - - -

Brooke started getting ready the minute she got home. She took a shower, then got dressed. Yesterday, with the help of Peyton and Haley, she picked out a navy blue halter dress that came down to her knees. It was simple, but definitely elegant. Plus, she had picked out perfect jewelry to go with it that would definitely make it less simple. She curled her hair, put on her makeup. Peyton and Haley came by after she had finished to give her a look over.

"You look gorgeous Brooke!"

"You're definitely pretty hot." Peyton said in her usual mannerism.

"Thanks guys, I'm so excited!"

"Where are you going anyways?" Haley asked.

"I don't know. It's a surprise."

"Mmmm... sounds kinda kinky."

"It sounds romantic." Haley interrupted.

"Well, whatever it sounds, you're gonna have a blast tonight Brooke."

"I hope so." she said.

They left after telling her about three more times that she looked great, and her promising even more times that she would enjoy herself. After they had finally left she realized it was already 5:15. She walked out into the street and called a cab. She had a lot more luck this time, and the cab hauled to a stop in front of her.

"Driver, take me here." She said getting in and handing him the paper.

- - - - -

Almost an hour later, the driver stopped at shipping yard outside of the city. Brooke paid the driver, and stepped out into a pile of broken glass. She looked around. It was a pretty vacant area, but from what she could tell it was definitely not a safe area.

"Lucas, you have some explaining to do." she said aloud, not really to anyone. She stood waiting for what seemed like forever. She saw a bus stop nearby, so she went and sat down on the bench. She waited for another great deal of time, and was growing more angry as the minutes passed. She decided to call a cab, but then realized she knew where no one lived. She saw a phone booth nearby, and walked up to it. Luckily she had a few quarters, and dropped them into the box. She was drawn at blank. Who was going to call? She started to dial Peyton's number, and then realized her was her phone number from two years ago. She didn't know any of their updated numbers. She hung the phone back up, and refunded her quarters. She sat back on the bench and started to cry. Why hadn't she written something down about where her friends lived, or even just their phone numbers?

It was getting really dark, and from what she could tell the lights of the city were a ways off. She was scared. She was in a bad neighborhood with no one to call and no where to go.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Lucas sat impatiently waiting for Brooke at his favorite French restaurant, La Petite Cherie. So far, everything worked out as planned. There were no problems with the reservations, although he was slightly late himself. That was the real reason he couldn't pick her up, he knew he'd be pushing time to get there himself. Today was the day he finally did it. For two years he had been drooling over a Ford F250 SuperCab but he could never get himself to go through with it. Time after time he made arrangements, drawing out plans for payment options and everything else that buying a car included, but he could never get himself to actually go to the dealership to but the damn truck. After Brooke woke up it, he realized that he needed to start living life, just as she needed to again. It was as if all his dreams were finally fitting into place.

But now he sat waiting for Brooke, who was already two hours late. Had she lost the address again? Was she avoiding him for some reason, or standing him up? Did something else come up? But he knew that Brooke wasn't avoiding him, and she would have called if it were the other two reasons. He started to get a little worried. Sure, Brooke had her times where she was late. She also wanted to look perfect, especially on special nights like this. But she was never this later. Never.

- - - - -

Brooke sat at the bus stop, head in her hands, sobbing. It was completely dark outside, and she had no where to go. She played all her options over and over again in her head. She couldn't call anyone because she was an idiot and didn't write down their phone numbers. She could call a cab to go anywhere, because once again she was ignorant and didn't write down any addresses. She walked back over towards the phone, praying that maybe something would come to her.

"Hey there beautiful," She heard a raspy voice behind her. She didn't turn around, afraid of who was there with her.

"I said 'Hey there beautiful.' Are you going to answer me, sweety?" he said again.

"No, actually I'm calling 911, so that you will get the hell away from me!" she hissed.

"Fine, honey, play hard to get." She could hear him walking away.

"God, help me." she whispered.

And then it hit her.

- - - - -

"Hello?" Karen answered.

"Karen, it's Brooke."

"Brooke, sweety. What's wrong?"

"Karen. I don't know where I'm at. Yours was the only number I could remember. Could you please give me Lucas' cell number."

"Sure, Brooke. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just scared." 

"Ok, Brooke here's his number. 212-555-0564."

"Thank you so much Karen. So it's 212-555-0564?"

"Yep, that's it. Be careful Brooke, I'll talk to you later."

"Thanks Karen. Bye."

"Bye."

- - - - -

Lucas was relieved when he heard his phone ring, but was disappointed when he saw Out of Area on his caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Lucas, where are you?" she hissed.

"Brooke, where are you? I've been waiting for like two hours."

"Is this your idea of a funny joke? Lucas, I'm scared, hurt, and in really expensive shoes!"

"Brooke, what are you talking about. Why aren't you here at the restaurant?"

"Lucas, I gave the driver the address, and he did not take me to any damn restaurant!"

Lucas could hear the anger and fear in her voice.

"Brooke, something got seriously screwed up here. Just tell me where you are?"

"I don't know." she started to cry even harder.

"Ok, just look for a nearby street sign. I'm going to pay the waiter and get out to my truck."

"Lucas- don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere Brooke, I promise I won't hang up. I just wanted to let you know. Ok, now can you see any street signs?"

"Yeah, but it's too dark and I can't read it."

"Ok, well put the phone down, and get closer so you can read it."

"Lucass..." she whined.

"Brooke, it'll be ok. Just tell me so I can get there quicker." He made his way out to his new truck. He was so thankful he had paid extra for the On Star helpline.

"Ok, it's like the intersection of Lincoln and Long. Oh, Lucas the phone just beeped and I don't have any more quarters!" she was sobbing.

"Brooke, just stay in a well lit area. I'm on my wa-" he heard the phone click over.

Lucas floored on the gas pedal. He didn't care how many laws he was breaking, he just needed to get Brooke safe.

- - - - -

Brooke sat in the bus stop again, waiting for Lucas to arrive. She was shaking and shivering uncontrollably. She wasn't sure if it was the cold, her crying, or her nerves. Maybe it was a mixture of all three.

"Hey sweet thang. Miss me?" Brooke could see the man reapproaching.

"I thought I told you to get the hell away."

"Is that anyway to talk to somebody. Where did you learn your manners, girly?"

Brooke ignored him, hoping he would just leave her alone.

"You can keep ignoring me, honey, but I'm not going anywhere." he grabbed her wrist, turning her around to face him. She tried to release her arm from her grip, but he was clenching so hard it was leaving marks on her hand. She tried to kick him, but he twisted her arm, forcing her to the ground. He was behind her, and she could feel his hot nasty breath in her ear.

"Please, let me go." she cried, tears falling onto the ground.

"It's ok now, let daddy take care of you." As he said this, he licked the side of her face.

"Hey! Get the hell off of her." Brooke could faintly hear Lucas' voice, but felt the grip on her hands go lose. She heard a faint thudding noise, and everything went black around her.

- - - - -

She woke up about fifteen minutes later in a car she had never seen before. She looked over and saw a worried Lucas behind the wheel.

"Lucas." she said weakly.

"Oh, thank god Brooke. I was freaking out."

"Why did you have me go there Luke?" she was already crying again.

"Brooke, that is not where I wanted you to go. I swear." he saw her rub her wrist."Brooke, I am so sorry. I don't know how this happened. Do you need to go to a doctor or the hospital or something?"

"No, I'm fine. I just don't know how this happened." she whispered.

"I don't either Brooke, I swear. I gave you the address to this French restaurant. And I know I wrote down the right address because I called them to make sure I still had reservations."

"Luke, why didn't you just hand me the address earlier? Like when you saw me at your work." It really worried him how quiet she was.

"I don't know Brooke." In all honesty, he didn't know. "I guess I was trying to appeal to every situation. I knew you needed the address, but I really wanted to see you. But there was also the possibility that you could have came in and I could have been called away at a meeting. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah, it does. I just don't know how I ended up there."

"I wish I knew, Brooke. Maybe the secretary gave you someone else's paper."

"No one would send anyone to that god awful place. Maybe someone switched it. Who at your work knew you were doing this for me tonight."

"A lot of people. I was really excited about it."

"Oh."

"Brooke, I'm so sorry. You have to believe I-"

"Luke, this isn't your fault. I guess someone out there really doesn't like me."

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Lucas gently holding her hand. He could hear he softly cry from time to time, but just held her hand tighter when she did.

"Luke, who's truck is this?"

"Oh. This was part of my surprise. I bought it today."

"Wow, Luke. It's really nice." 

"Yeah. I've been wanting it for like two years. I guess I felt like all my dreams were coming true, so I had to tie the knot with something like this.."

"How so?"

"Well, I guess the biggest thing is you waking up, and being here with me. Agreeing to say and move in with me. It's all like a dream come true."

"I see... Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"It was my dream too."

"What do you mean, Brooke?"

"When I was in the coma, I wanted nothing more than to wake up, so I could see everyone again and be, well, alive again. But mostly, I wanted to wake up for you. Just so that I could tell that everything's ok, and just to let you know how I feel. It would have been my biggest nightmare to die without you knowing how much you mean to me."

Lucas squeezed her hand tight. They finally arrived at his apartment, and she went straight into her room. Lucas left her alone for the rest of the night, until it was almost 1:30 in the morning, and he was going to bed. He cracked the door to see if she had gone to sleep, but was surprised to find her sitting on her bed, softly crying.

"Brooke?"

"Lucas, when is all going to get better?" When is all the bad stuff just going to go away?"

He sat on the bed, and took her in his arms. They sat like that for several minutes.

"I don't know Brooke. But from here on out, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. I promise you."

"You can't be there all the time Luke, it's not possible!" she was shaking again, and crying hardly to match the shaking.

"I know, but I can do as much as I can to know you're ok. I promised myself that if you woke up I wouldn't lose you again. That I'd never let anything bad happen to you. I'm sorry about what happened tonight, Brooke. I know there were a thousand different ways I should have done things."

"Lucas, I love you. So much." She looked up at him through tear filled eyes. "And I know that we're going to make it through, together. And there isn't going to be any more bad or dramatic or unfortunate things. It's just me and you. Together." She kissed him softly, and then fell back into his arms.

"I love you Brooke." He kissed her forehead, and laid down on the bed with her in his arms. He could hear her fighting sleep, and could feel her body twitching as she starting to fall through the layers.

"This is how I want to spend the rest of my days." She said." Safe, with you." He pulled her tighter. Together, they drifted off to sleep.

- - - - - -

Coming up...

Nathan's game!


	13. Chapter Twelve

_ok, so i know i'm usually better at updating, but it's gonna get better now. promise :) . i'm thinking about starting a new story (don't worry i'll still work on this one too). i'll post the title later. anyways, thanks for all the AWESOME reviews, they keep me going, and i've gotten some help for ideas from some... so thanks!_

Chapter Twelve

Brooke sat nervously on the couch on the couch snuggled tightly into Lucas' side. He pulled her tighter and kissed her forehead.

"Brooke, why are you so nervous? It's going to be great!" Lucas said, trying get some excitement into her.

"Ok, if you were going to be on tv in like" she looked at the clock on the wall " twenty minutes, wouldn't you be nervous?"

"If I looked as gorgeous as you do, hell no?" he smiled at her.

"Seriously, I forgot how cheesy you two were." Nathan said from the other end of the couch, where he had a secure arm around his wife, who also was cuddling close to him. The entire gang had come to watch the debut of Nathan and Brooke's commercial on ESPN.

"No, you and Haley are cheesy." Peyton scoffed, Jenny in her lap.

"Yeah! We're just affectionate." Brooke said, kissing Lucas softly.

"Don't even get me started on you two."

_"As guard of the New York Knicks, I Nate..."_

"Oh my god! Is that it? Oh I can't watch!" She buried her head into Lucas' chest.

"Calm down Brooke, it's Nate Robinson's commerical. We still got like fifteen minutes." Nathan said.

"Ok." she peeked her eyes at the tv. "Phew that was close!"

"Brooke, you know you'e excited about this! You haven't had this much tv attention, since your topless debut on the time capsule." Haley joked. 

"God, someone put me back into a coma." She rolled her eyes, and dug herself deeper into Lucas' arms.

They all laughed at this, but they were all relieved to hear she was finally at a place where she accepted what had happened.

Ten minutes later, the commercial came on. Brooke hid her eyes with her hands, but opened them enough to peek through her fingers.

"Guys that was awesome!" Haley exclaimed at the end of the commercial.

"Definitely, it was definitely the best one we've seen so far." Jake said.

"Really?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it was actually personal. Everyone else tried to pick a topic that would make him look like a hero. AIDS, cancer, stuff like that. But you could tell they didn't actually care about the cause." Jake explained.

"Plus, you looked beautiful." Lucas said, giving her a soft kiss.

"Yeah man, now you get to deal with the entire country thinking your girl's hot!" Nathan teased.

"Doesn't that make it even more special that she's mine?"

"Aww! I love my Broody!"

"Well, I love my Cheery."

"Ok, now that's cheesy!" Jake laughed, followed by everyone else.

- - - - -

Two days later was Nathan's charity game, and Brooke spent the first half of the day trying on dozens of different outfits. Lucas, obliged to give his oppinions, just laid on the bed flipping through a magazine, and would comment everytime she came out in a different ensemble. 

"Lucas..." she whined at him. "There's nothing in there for me wear!"

"Ok, Brooke. Listen to me. I've seen you come out in party wear and formal wear. 'Casual' wear that we both know wasn't casual, dress wear, business wear. Practically every kind of wear possible. And you looked beautiful in them all."

"Ok, but that doesn't help me Lucas!" she whined again.

"Ok, I guess here's what I'm trying to say. We're not going to a party, or anything formal. This is isn't a business trip, and it definitely isn't fancy. So why don't you just have fun. Put on a tight little Knicks jersey, support Nathan and the game, and look cute as hell while doing it?"

"Lucas, that's a great idea!" She excalimed. "But..."

"But what?"

"I don't have any of that stuff." she said softly, kind of disappointed.

"Well, then I guess I get to take you shopping." he said smiling.

"Yay!" she squealed and clapper her hands.

- - - - -

"Nathan, what does the wife of an NBA star wear to his game?"

"Haley, you've been to lots of my games, and you've looked great at every one."

"Ok," she said nervously. "What does the pregnant wife of an NBA star wear to his games?"

"What?" he asked.

"Nathan, I'm uh.. pregnant." He looked down and sat on the couch, a gesture Haley wasn't really hoping for. She had been terrified to tell him the news, but it had been three weeks since she found out, and knew that it had to be now.

"Nathan, please say something." she pleaded.

"I'm going to be a dad?" he looked up with a smile.

"You're going to be a dad."

"I'm going to be a dad!" He opened his arms for a hug, which she graciously accepted. He picked her up and swung her around, kissing her as he put her back on the ground.

"I'm going to be a dad." He repeated once more.

- - - - -

Lucas laid on Brooke's bed waiting her to come out of her bathroom, and show him the final outfit. They had found a girl's Knicks jersey, and surprisingly one with Nathan's name and number on it. He even picked her out a pair of blue Nike's with an orange swoosh, and a blue and orange polka dotted hair band.

"So have you thought about what you're going to say tonight?" Lucas asked curious about her speech. Both her and Nathan had to stand out on the court before the game to speak about the organization. The whole point of the commericals and speeches, and other forms of advertising was to get companies and wealthy families to pledge to the cause. Lucas' newspaper had already pledged to it, and he knew there were other companies that had as well.

"Yeah, a little bit. I'll probably just improv it all." She said, peeking her head out of her bathroom door. She didn't want him to see her until she was completely ready.

Lucas laughed at this, knowing that this was just how she worked. He also knew that even if she had it planned out, she wouldn't tell him anyways.

"Ok, you ready?" she called out.

"Yep, let's have a look at ya."

She stepped out. Her jersey fit amazingly well, fitting tightly but pulling off the jersey effect. She wore a dark pair of jeans, her new Nike's, and completed the look with the polka dot head band. Her hair fell down in curls on her shoulders, and her make up was done lighlty. On her cheek was a blue '23.'

Lucas was amazed at how she looked. She looked amazing, and it was a look he had never seen her in. Sure, she had the cheerleaderish fake tattoo on her cheek, but he had actually never seen her wear a jersey, or a pair of tennis shoes (besides her cheer shoes), in all the years he had known her. As different as it was to him, she still looked amazing, and she had this glow about her that attracted him even more.

"Brooke, you look great."

"Great?" she questioned stepping towards him.

"Amazing."

"Hmmm." she said taking his hands.

"Perfect" he said as she kissed him. "You look perfect."

- - - - -

The game started at seven, so they decided to meet at six. Nathan had to be there earlier, of course, and Brooke had to meet him at twenty after six. Nathan had reserved court side seats for Haley, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake. He also had seats arranged beside and behind the four for some of the people from Lucas' work, after Lucas told him about the donation.

Lucas, Haley, Peyton and Jake took their seats as Brooke met up with Nathan outside the locker rooms.

"How was Brooke holding up?" Haley asked, smiling. Lucas noticed that she had been smiling non stop since they had picked her up.

"Well, she threw up twice before we left, but I think she's calmed down a bit."

"Nathan was a bit nervous too. He's never really had to do much public speaking before."

"Yeah, that's true." Lucas agreed. He noticed Ashley and Renee walking over to them.

"Hey, guys." he standing up to give each of them a hug. "I'm so glad you came, this really means a lot to me and my friends."

"We're happy to be here Luke. It's a great cause." Ashley said to him.

"So, uh, Luke," Renee said, a little too nicely by Haley's standards, "I noticed there's a seat open next to you. Mind if i sit next to you?"

"Actually, this is Brooke's seat."

"I don't see her around." she said again, even more skankily than before.

"Yeah, she's back with Nathan, she has to give a speech or something. But the seats behind me are reserved, you guys should totally sit there." Lucas said, not being phased by any of this.

"Sure, Luke. We'd love to." Ashley said grabbing Renee's arms.

"Yeah. Whatever." Renee said rather coldly before being dragged away by her best friend.

"Lucas! She was totally hitting on you." Haley exclaimed, keeping an eye on the two girls that were now on the stairs, stepping up to the second level.

"No, she wasn't Haley. I've worked with her almost a year, and she's never even made a pass at me."

"Ok, Lucas - when have you ever been one to know when girl's were hitting on you? Not all girls are like Brooke and take their clothes off in the back seat of your car."

"Ok, whatever Hales. What does it matter? It's not like I flirted back."

"I'm just saying be careful. We both know how insecure Brooke gets." She said trying to say it quietly as the girls sat behind them.

Unluckily for Haley, Renee heard every word, and knew she could use that last bit of information to her advantage.

- - - - -

Twenty minutes later, they all watched as all the players walked out with their guests. Nathan and Brooke walked out arm in arm, both of them laughing at something that had been said.

"She looks really great doesn't she Hales?"

They both heard a scoff behind them, and Haley shot Lucas an "I told you so." look.

"Yeah, she looks beauitful, but he looks even better." She giggled pointing to Nathan.

"By the way, she told me you took her shopping." Haley said, over articulating the last words so Renee would hear loud and clear. "And you have to tell me where you got that jersey, cuz I totally want one." she smiled.

They sat and listened to the announcer, and the other players speak with their guests. Finally they heard the announcer introduce Nathan and Brooke, and briefly spoke about the foundation. He then handed the microphone to Nathan.

Nathan took a deep breath before starting his speech. "I honestly had no idea what I was going to say until about three hours ago. You see, just as I was getting ready to leave and come here, my wife, Haley, told me she was pregnant." Lucas glanced over at Haley who was smiling with tears welling up in her eyes. "And I cannot tell you how happy it made me. But driving over here it made realize about what was ahead. All the nights I would wait up worrying, or days I would pray my child was ok. It scared me to think about what would ever happen if something bad happened to either of them. But then I thought of Brooke." He said taking her hand. "And how scared we all were that she would never come back to us. We all prayed for two years for something to happen. I watched my brother sit and know there was nothing he could do to help the love of his life. And I admit, I started lose hope. But then one day, she woke up. It was probably one of the best days of my life, because I learned that I would never give up that hope again. That's why I chose to support this foundation, to give that same hope to thousands of other people." He hugged Brooke, and gave her the microphone.

Brooke had already started to cry and didn't know if she could give this speech. "Great. Now I have to follow that." She said into the microphone, and heard people through the entire arena laugh. Her hands were trembling, and she could feel her throat clamming up. Nathan put his arm around her shoulder for support.

Peyton could sense what was happening to Brooke, and knew she had to lighten up the situation for her.

"Show us your tit-" She screamed before Jake silenced her by putting his hand over her mouth. They group laughed, but more importantly, Brooke laughed.

"Thanks, P. Sawyer." She laughed. "Ok, so you have all heard about this amazing foundation, and you've heard Nathan already speak about how amazing it is to give back that hope to people. I can't tell you how hard it is to lose two years of your life. I lost so many important things in my life. So many important milestones were missed. My senior prom and high school graduation. I missed my first year of college, and I missed the birth of someone who is practically my family. I lost _two years_ with my best friends and loved ones. But I know that I can't dwell on that, because I'm here and I'm alive. But I know that there are others out there who are lying, right now, in hospital beds who are also missing milestones. Maybe it's a birthday or the birth of a child. Maybe they, like me, have someone waiting for them." She looked up at Lucas and smiled. "And I want to do everything in my power to give them and their families that hope." She paused for a second. "I have to thank my friends. Especially Nathan, for bringing so much attention to this foundation. I hate to say it but, it's definitely not as popular as some of the other foundations we've heard about today, but I believe it's one of the most important. I guess congratulations are in order to him, and his beautiful wife. I'm so glad that I won't miss the moment I become an aunt. P. Sawyer and J. Jagielski, I'm glad you guys found each other, and are here in my life again. And Lucas, I probably wouldn't even be alive right now if it weren't for you, so I guess I get to spend the rest of my life thanking you. Go Knicks!" she laughed as she handed the microphone to the announcer, hugged Nathan, slapped him in the ass, and then walked back over to her seat.

"You know I love you right?" he said pulling her close to kiss her.

"But I love you more." she said inbetween kisses.

"I honestly don't think that's possible." He said as he pulled her close, turning to watch the game.

-

-

-

The scene in front of her made Renee want to gag. Obviously, her last scheme with the address hadn't worked.

'I guess I'll have to think of something more drastic.' she thought to herself.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_thanks for the reviews guys.. keep em coming!_

_Brucasss... in response to your review. don't worry, the drama is coming soon :)_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Brooke sat inside her room in the apartment that her and Lucas now shared. Even though she never slept in this room, she spent the days that Lucas and her friends were at school or work inside her room. She had arranged it into a work studio where she could work on her latest clothes for her reborn clothing line, Clothes over Bros. It had nearly been two months since Brooke had woken up from her coma, and while the first month had had it's rocky parts, the second month had been simply amazing. It was as if the coma erased all the bad things in her life, and brought her nothing but bliss.

It was the middle of April, giving Lucas, Peyton and Haley only a month or so before they were done with their sophomore year of college. Brooke had gotten her GED, applied to NYU and been accepted to start her freshmen year in the fall. As much as she was excited about school, Brooke was even more excited about the summer vacation, trying to plan a huge trip for them all to go on. She knew, that deep down, she was making up for the "Seniors of 2007 Road Trip!" that she missed out on.

Everyday Brooke went out to do what she called "fashion recon." Basically, she walked around the stores trying to get a feel for what people were now into. Of course she wanted to have her own Brooke Davis style and touch to her clothes, but to her, what was fashionable was literally 'two years ago." She stopped immediately when she saw two teenage girls walk into a couture dress shop. She slowly followed them, and observed as they tried on dress after dress, laughing and carrying on just like... her and Peyton used to do. She continued to watch as her heart grew heavier and heavier, until she finally left the store, tears falling from her eyes.

She called a cab and went straight home, sobbing the whole way, getting several odd looks from the driver of the cab.

She laid in her bed for hours, crying and going through old photographs. Photos from games, parties, school. Photos from her Junior Formal, where she had gone home with Lucas instead of her beneficial friend, Felix. 'That's where it all started', she thought, crying even harder. She realized that was the moment that changed her and Lucas forever, just like the winning shot changed Lucas' life. How ironic it was that she actually could look back and see that's the moment everything changed.

- - - - -

By the time Lucas arrived home, Brooke was a mess, and he knew it before he saw her. Usually, the apartment was filled with music from her room or sounds from a daytime soap opera she would be engulfed in. Today, when he walked in, it was awkwardly silent. He found her in her room, lying on her belly on the bed, tissue in hand as she flipped through an old photo album.

He walked over and joined her on the bed, put his arm around her back, and looked at the photo album. It was pictures of them at the Junior Formal.

"Pretty girl, what's going through that beautiful head of yours?" he softly kissed her temple.

"I just hate that I missed it all. I hate that I missed Graduation. I hate not getting to wear that hideous cap and gown, go sit in the bleachers on the football field and sweat like crazy because no one can ever have an air conditioned graduation." He laughed at this comment, knowing it was true. "I hate that I missed Prom, Lucas. I hate that I didn't get to see who was King and Queen, and wear this awesome dress that I put on lay away. I missed it all. The parties and road trips. I missed it." She whimpered softly.

"This wouldn't be why you would be planning 'Brooke's Road Trip 2009' would it?" he asked.

She looked at him guiltily. "Ok, so maybe. I just want to be able to do the things I never got to."

"Brooke, there's no way you can make up for everything you missed. You wouldn't be living life right now." He said to her softly.

"I know, I guess you're right. I just wanted to have fun, ya know? Like I should have two years ago."

"I do know. And that's why we're going to have one hell of a road trip this summer." He grinned at her. He suddenly saw a flicker in her sad eyes, as she smiled and kissed him.

"Broody, I don't know what I'd do without you."

- - - - -

"Hales! We've got to go!" Nathan called from the living room.

"Just give me like.. thirty seconds!" she yelled back.

"Hales, we're going to the doctor. You don't need any make-up, or curled hair. No one is even going to see you besides me, and I always think you're beautiful." He said walking back towards their bedroom.

"Ok. Let's go!" She said as she walked of the room, and headed towards the front door.

"And I wasn't getting ready, by the way." She said as she got into the car. "I was on the phone with Lucas."

"Oh. What's up?"

"Not really much. He told me about some stuff he and Brooke talked about this afternoon. Apparently, there is some big plan in the works. He said Brooke has been having a hard time with all the stuff she missed."

"Yeah, I could understand that. But I'm sure whatever Brooke and Lucas are planning will turn out being a great time."

"It usually is. We can talk more about this after the appointment." she said quietly.

"Are you nervous, Hales?"

"A little bit. I can't really figure it out. I mean, I know we actually get to see the baby today, and I should be really excited, well I mean I am really excited. But I can't figure out why I'm so nervous."

"Haley, it's okay to be scared. I know I'm scared."

"Really?"

"Of course, but you know that we're in this together. Always and forever." He smiled at her.

"Thank you, Nathan."

"For what?"

"For always making me feel better, especially about this."

After they had arrived at the doctors office, they patiently sat in the waiting room. Nathan flipped through an ESPN magazine while Haley flipped through People magazine.

"Hey Nathan?" she asked

"Yeah babe?" 

"Have you thought about any names?"

"Well, I mean a little." he answered shyly.

"Really?" she asked excitedly, sitting up more in her chair. "Have you thought of any you liked?"

"No. Not really. Have you?"

"No, I want this baby to have a unique name, you know?"

"Ok, I have an idea. I guess it's kind of like a game, but it can help us look at names instead of looking through boring books."

"Ok..." she said warily.

"Alright, close your magazine." He closed his, and she followed. "Now open it up, and tell me the first name you see. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Alright open."

They both searched for the first name on the page. They both looked up. Nathan was laughing, while Haley's was slightly disgusted.

"Ok, so what did you get?" he asked.

"Elton." she said flatly.

"Elton? As in.."

"Elton John." This made Nathan laugh even harder. "Ok, so what did you get?"

"Emeka."

"Emmeha-what-a?"

"E-mek-a." Nathan repeated. "As in Emeka Okafor."

"Emeka Scott." Haley rolled her eyes. "Great..."

"Haley James-Scott?" they both heard a voice call. "The doctor is ready to see you."

They both looked at each other, and Nathan gave Haley a "this is it" look.

They walked back and sat in the room the nurse had directed them to. After about ten minutes, the doctor walked in.

"Haley, Nathan, I'm Dr. Shoemaker, I'm sure you remember me from the initial meeting." They both nodded. "Okay, let's get started. Haley, would you please lie back, and lift your shirt up over your belly." As she did so, Nathan smiled at the tiny bump that was already forming on her stomach. Haley winced as the doctor rubbed the cold jelly on her stomach.

"Look at the screen." He told them while holding the scanning device to Haley's belly. "There's baby Scott."

Nathan smiled, and looked over to see tears in Haley's eyes. He grabbed her hand, and gave her it a small squeeze. "Can you tell it's gender yet?" He asked.

"No, we won't be able to tell that until weeks 18-20. Haley's about 12 weeks right now, so you're still a while off."

"Well whatever he or she is," Haley smiled through her tears, " he or she is definitely not being named Emeka."

- - - - -

A week later Brooke woke up to a dozen red roses on the pillow next to her head. She smiled as she sat up, and picked them up to smell them. She had become used to the habit of sleeping in after Lucas left in the mornings, and he usually left her a note or something small on her pillow. She grabbed the note that was inside the bouquet.

_Good morning Pretty Girl,_

_First of all, I want to tell you how much I love you and wish I could be lying there next to you right now, but I want to inform you that I have a surprise for you tonight. (Don't worry I'll be picking you up myself.) Later this afternoon you will receive a package, and I will be around to pick you up at six. I'll see you then, I hope you have a wonderful day._

_-Lucas_

Brooke sat there confused on what he could possibly be surprising her with. She waited very impatiently the rest of the day for her 'package' to arrive. She called all of her friends, including Jake and Nathan, to see if they had any idea as to what stunt Lucas was pulling. After she hung the phone with Haley (her third call today), once again failing to get any information out of her, she heard the door knock. She opened the door to find Peyton with a huge white box wrapped with a red bow.

"Peyton?"

"I'm supposed to give you this, but I have to leave before you open it, so I don't give you answers after you see what's inside. I hope you enjoy it, because you definitely deserve this." she said putting the box on the counter. "But I'm going to go meet Haley, and you had better call me later with details." she winked at Brooke, and walked back out of the apartment.

Brooke took the box, and sat on the couch, bewildered. Not wanting to wait a single second later, she opened the box, lifted off the tissue paper to reveal red silk.

"No! No!" Brooke shouted excitedly. As she pulled it out, she realized it was the dress, _her _dress. It was the dress she had put on lay away almost two years ago. But how did Lucas get this?

Brooke ran into her room and immediately getting ready for, well, whatever it was Lucas was taking her to. She decided to leave her hair down, in light curls that framed her face and fell down past her shoulders.

Two hours later, she heard another knock on the door. She opened it to find Lucas, dressed in a tux with a red vest that matched perfectly to her dress.

"You look absolutely beautiful." he said leaning in to kiss her.

"Lucas, what is going on?"

He smiled as he handed her a jewelry box.

"Lucas, I can't take all of this. I don't even know how, but someone you got my dress, I don't need anything more." she blushed.

"Please open it." She looked up at him, and his eyes were so sweet and genuine. She opened the box, in which laid the most beautiful set of diamond earrings.

"Lucas..." she whispered.

"I really hope you liked them, this is the first time I've ever picked out jewelry." he said, slightly nervous.

"Lucas, they're so beautiful." She walked over to a mirror and put the earrings into her ears. She walked back over to Lucas, and he held out his hand.

"Come with me." He lead her outside, where a limo was parked on the side of the street. He escorted her over to it, opened the door, and she stepped inside where she was met by Haley, Nathan, Peyton, and Jake all dressed up in formal wear.

"You guys!" she said, starting to cry.

As Lucas stepped into the car, Jake started to get out the glasses while Peyton got out champagne, and a small bottle of grape juice for Haley, and started to pour them into the glasses. After everyone had received their glass, Peyton held hers up.

"To dreams coming true." She said. They all held up their glasses, and drank to her toast. About twenty minutes later, the limo came to a stop outside a hotel. Each respective couple stepped out, and they all walked inside.

Brooke was completely confused by what was going on. Lucas led her down a hallway, and they walked through a set of double doors that led to a grand ballroom. Brooke looked up at the banner which read, "Dreams come true."

She looked up at Lucas, pleading with her eyes for some kind of explanation.

"Welcome to your Prom, Brooke Davis." he smiled at her and led her into the room.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_since i finally found out how to post documents again (Fanfiction has been weird lately-) i'll give you guys two chapters for being so patient :)_

_i just created another story as well, titled Another Kind of Green, so check it out!_

**Chapter Fourteen**

As she walked into the grand hall, Brooke noticed that there were dozens of people already dancing inside. It surprised her even more that when she looked carefully at most of these people, she _knew_ who they were. Lucas has contacted almost all of her friends, and invited them to the 'Prom' he had hosted for her.

"Brooke!?!" She noticed a blonde girl running towards her.

"Bevin? Bevin Mirskey?" She asked excitedly, taking the girl in her arms.

"No! Bevin Taylor!" She said flashing the ring at Brooke.

"Taylor? Bevin, did you and Skills get married?"

"Uh huh." She answered excitedly. "Now I get to be his 'shorty' forever. He's right over there with Mouth."

'Wow,' Brooke thought 'Who would have ever thought Bevin and Skills would actually get married?'

Bevin walked away, promising to return so they could 'catch up', leaving Brooke alone with Lucas.

"Pretty shocked by that?" He laughed.

"They got married! I would say that's so 'Naley' but I keep forgetting we're all twenty years old, and getting married at twenty isn't as scandalous as getting married at sixteen."

He laughed at her comment, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I guess it's a lot to take in, huh?"

"Yeah, but I'm glad I have the chance to actually get to take it all in."

They sat there in silence for a moment, the silence only being broken after Lucas stepped away, and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance, Miss Davis?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She smiled, taking his hand and following him onto the dance floor.

- - - - -

" _Baby-_

_You're my angel_

_Come and save me tonight_

_You're my angel_

_Come and make it alright_

_Come and save me tonight." _

"This song is amazing." Brooke said as she danced with Lucas, his arms around her, with her head placed softly on his chest.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites."

"You know, Lucas, you really are my angel."

"How's that?"

"Because I believe that if you hadn't been there the last two years, visiting me and speaking to me everyday, I probably wouldn't be here right now in your arms. I heard everything you said Lucas, and while it took a couple of days to actually realize everything that had been said, I knew that you were the one who was giving me the strength, hope, and love to actually wake up."

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Yep." She smiled sweetly. "And I love you too."

He leaned down to kiss her, and took her into his arms once more. Even after the song had ended, they stood there holding each other, neither one wanting to let go.

Unknowingly to them, they were getting quite a lot of glares from the girl standing at the bar.

"I think it's time you give up, Renee." Ashley said, sipping her martini.

"I don't give up, Ashley. And I sure as hell won't lose to _her_."

- - - - -

Brooke and Lucas sat at a table with all of their friends. Brooke was blissfully happy, knowing that life really couldn't get any better at the moment.

"Hey Lucas, we're going to take off now. Thank you so much for inviting us, this was amazing." Ashley said as she and Renee walked over to the table. She shook the hand that Lucas had offered, and then turned to face Brooke.

"I really hope you had a great night tonight Brooke. You look absolutely gorgeous, and I just wanted to let you know that I had a great night." Ashley said to Brooke, who thanked her for her genuinely sweet comments. She ignored the glares she was getting from her friend.

"Lucas," Renee said seductively, pulling him in for a hug. "I'm sorry we didn't get to dance tonight. Maybe some other night, okay?" As she pulled away from the hug, she let her fingers rest on his cheek for a moment.

"I don-" He started only to get interrupted by Ashley.

"Ok, Renee. Night's over, let's get you home." She pulled her away, flashing a 'goodbye' smile to them all.

Renee knew that this was a small victory for her cause. She got evil glares from all of Lucas' friends, but more importantly, she got one from Brooke.

- - - - -

Brooke was already half asleep by the time they had arrived at their apartment, so he had to carry her up the stairs and into their home. The night had continued on amazingly. Everyone danced the night away, and they all felt especially happy for Brooke, who finally got to have her Prom.

Lucas tucked Brooke into bed, and he crawled in beside her, pulling him close to his body. He lay there for several minutes realizing that his life was completely perfect, and that nothing could change that.

"I love you Broody." He heard her small, tired voice say.

He smiled, and kissed her temple.

"I love you too, Brooke."

- - - - -

A few weeks later brought the end of college for Lucas, Peyton and Haley, and a greatly welcomed summer break. Brooke had planned a road trip for the first few weeks of June, not wanting to wait to long, seeing as how Haley was getting bigger by the day.

She sat in her room, making a maternity shirt for Haley, when she heard the door slam.

"Lucas? Are you okay?" She walked out from her room only to find a very distressed Lucas.

"Brooke, we need to move back the road trip."

"Lucas, we can't. Those were the only days that worked for everyone. Jake called off work, and Nathan already told his coach he'd be missing those days of practice. What's wrong?"

"I'm going to have to miss the first three days." He said, feeling guilty.

"What!?! Why?"

"I guess there's some conference in Georgia. For some reason we all have to go, there's like no getting out of it. I tried as hard as I could."

She couldn't help but notice how cute he was when he was upset. She walked over to him, taking his hand and kissing the top of it.

"Lucas, it's ok. We're driving to Florida anyways. By the time your conference is over we should be in Georgia, and we can pick you. It'll work it out, I promise."

"You're the best, you know that?"

"Yeah. And I also know that you're going to have to thank me." She smiled at him.

"I'm sure there are ways." He chuckled.

He picked her up, and as she pretended to fight back – kicking her legs and wiggling her body – he placed her over his shoulder.

"I don't see how this is thanking me, Mr. Scott!" She played along.

He laughed as he carried her back to the bedroom, her giggling the whole way.

- - - - -

Brooke looked at the van they had rented for the trip. It was completely packed, and they were ready to take off on their road trip.

Lucas had left earlier that morning, having to meet at the agency to get on the charter bus they were taking to Georgia. Brooke had gone with him, to say goodbye. She realized after she had dropped him off that this was the longest they had been apart since she woke up.

"Brooke let's go!" She heard Peyton yell from the van.

She squealed with excitement as she got into the van, and they pulled out, starting "Brooke's Road Trip '09!"

- - - - -

The bus pulled into the hotel parking lot later that evening, and Lucas was well ready to just go to his room, shower, and go to bed. He was feeling sad that he was missing out on the fun that his friends were currently having, but he was even sadder when he realized how much he missed Brooke. This would be the first time either of them slept alone since Brooke came home to the apartment months ago. As if on cue, he felt his cell phone vibrating.

"Hey there Pretty girl. How's the trip going?" He placed his bag down on the ground and walked away so he could talk to her in private.

As Renee sat in the hotel lobby, waiting to get her keys to her room, she watched in envy as Lucas sat in the corner talking to Brooke.

"Lucas?" She heard Trish yell. "Lucas Scott!"

She walked over to their editor who was sorting out dozens of hotel keys.

"He's on the phone right now Trish, but I can give them to him when he gets off."

"Thank you Renee, you'd really be helping me out."

"Not a problem." She smiled. Trish hadn't heard her though, she had already turned around to sort of the other keys that sat on the counter.

- - - - -

The gang decided that Virginia was far enough for the day, and they had stopped at a hotel right off the highway.

Brooke flopped onto her bed, her body aching with pain from sitting in the car all day. She wasn't complaining though. This trip had already been loads of fun, and would be even more fun in two days when Lucas joined them.

Lucas. Her mind had been on him all day. She missed him terribly, and wasn't looking forward to sleeping without his arms securely around her. Feeling herself dozing off, she decided to call to see how his day went and to say goodnight before she fell asleep. She picked up her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" She heard a female voice answer.

"Is Lucas there?" she said bitterly

"Oh, he's in the shower. He said he wanted to take a quick shower before we went to bed. Can I help you?"

"No, thanks." Brooke said quickly before slamming her phone shut.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_i'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up here guys. it's not my favorite, but it's getting me to where i need to go:) i hope you all enjoy. i should have another chapter for this and another kind of green by tomorrow or the next day. PROMISE xxx_

**Chapter Fifteen**

After ending the call, Renee opened the phone and erased the call history from Lucas' phone, and then laid back down on his bed.

Lucas walked out of the shower with a towel around his waist and a toothbrush in his mouth. When he looked into the room, and saw Renee on his bed, wearing practically nothing, his jaw dropped and his toothbrush fell to the floor.

"Hey you." Renee said seductively.

"What the hell are you doing in here, Renee? _How _did you get in here?"

"Lucas, shhhh... come lay on the bed with me."

"How the hell did you get in here?" he repeated.

She smiled at him.

"Renee, answer me. How the hell did you get in here?"

"Lucas, you've been fighting your feelings for me for almost a year. I think it's time we both finally get what we want. Didn't you notice that one of your keys was missing from the envelope? You can thank me later." She stood up, and walked over to him, putting her hands on his chest.

Lucas stepped back and turned around, grabbing a blanket off of the shelf in the closet behind him, holding it out to her.

"I don't want you." His voice was cold.

"And what the hell do you want, Lucas?" she snapped. "Brooke? She sure as hell don't want you, and I won't be here when you find that out."

"Get out." Lucas' voice was coated with anger.

"Whatever Lucas." She started to walk out, her clothes in one hand, the other holding up her blanket.

"Wait." he said.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around, a glimpse of hope in her eyes.

- - - - -

Brooke picked up the pieces of her phone off of the floor. After she had hung up the phone, her phone came in the path of her anger by being thrown and smashed against the wall.

'At least Lucas paid for it.' She thought to herself.

She sat there for a while, wondering how she had let herself fall into this trap again. How could she possibly let herself be hurt again by _him._ 'People don't change' she thought.

She packed up her things, knowing she needed to spend the next few days alone. She left her room, and went straight to the front desk to leave a note for her friends. After she had given it to the receptionist, she walked outside. She threw the cell phone into the trash can and called a cab.

- - - - -

"Give me back my key." Lucas demanded.

Renee's look of hope faded, and a look of disgust reappeared. She reached into her jeans pocket, and grabbed the key and threw it at him. She walked out and slammed the door.

After she had left, Lucas got out his cell phone and immediately called Brooke. After the fourth or fifth no answer, he knew that something was definitely wrong.

- - - - -

The next morning, Haley pounded on Brooke's door for what felt like an hour.

"Brooke! We have to go! Get out of there!"

Peyton walked up to see Haley pounding the door.

"It's ok Haley, step away from the door." She joked.

"She won't answer Peyton. I've knocked like a hundred times."

Peyton looked at a frustrated Haley and walked over to the door

"Brooke Penelope Davis, there are way too many embarrassing things I could be sharing right now. If I were you I'd get your ass out here!" She smiled at Haley, being very pleased with herself.

They stood and waited another several minutes.

"Um, miss." A woman said from behind them. They turned around to see a maid.

"Can I help you?" Peyton asked.

"That woman left last night. I just thought I should tell you before you broke down the door."

Peyton and Haley looked at each other surprised. They both set off for the front desk, where they were greeted by a very impatient Nathan and Jake.

"Where's Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"We don't know." Haley sat down.

"I'm going to go talk to the lady at the front desk. Haley, will you try and call Brooke?" Peyton walked over to the counter as Haley pulled out her cell phone and dialed Brooke's number.

"Well?" Jake asked.

"She won't answer. I"m going to call again."

After five times, Haley gave up. She looked up at Nathan with tears in her eyes. "She shouldn't do this to a pregnant woman!" She half yelled. Nathan took her into his arms, and rubbed her back.

"It's ok, Haley. We'll find her."

Peyton walked back over from the counter. "Looks like she left guys. She left us this note." She said holding up the piece of paper.

"What's it say, babe?" Jake asked.

Peyton unfolded it and read it aloud.

"_Hey guys,_

_I'm sure you're all pretty confused right now. I just needed to get away. Don't worry, I know where I'm going. Some things happened and I wasn't ready to face it like you all would make me. I'll call you in a couple of days. Make sure you get to Georgia by tonight to pick up Lucas. I'll meet you somewhere along the way. I love you guys. I'm sorry Haley, for doing this to you while you're preggors. I'll see you in a couple of days._

_Brooke"_

"We can't leave." Peyton said. "We'll stay and wait here."

"Peyton. She could already be halfway to Georgia. Maybe she'll meet us there. We don't know. She said she would meet us somewhere along the way." Jake told her.

"But.." She started to reply.

"No, I think Jake's right." Nathan said.

"Nathan, we can't leave." Haley whined.

"Hales, we have to. Brooke obviously left. She could have gone to meet Lucas early. We don't know. We just have to have faith in her. She told us to keep going, so we keep going." Nathan looked at both Haley and Peyton as he said this.

"Ok, Nathan. We'll go." Haley said quietly.

Nathan looked at Peyton for her answer as well.

"Let's go."

"Alright, to the car." Nathan said.

They all walked out, bags in hand, all of them feeling extremely guilty for the chance they could be leaving their friend behind.

- - - - -

Two hours later, the gang was well into North Carolina when Haley received a phone call from Lucas.

"Hey Luke!" She answered.

"Hey Hales. Can I talk to Brooke? She hasn't answered her cell phone all morning or last night."

"Uh.."

"Hales?" Haley could tell Lucas was scared.

"She's not here, Luke." Haley said quietly.

"What do you mean she's not there."

"Well, she left last night. She left us a note, and took off."

"And you guys actually left? What were you thinking?" Lucas exploded.

"Luke, calm down. She told us to keep going, and that she would meet up with us later. She said she needed to be alone."

"What did you guys to do her?"

"Nothing, she was fine when we arrived at the hotel. That was the last time we all saw her."

"Hales. I don't like this at all. She's not answering her phone, and for all I know she could be lying dead in a ditch somewhere because of you guys."

"Ok, Lucas, stop. Brooke's strong as hell. I mean, she beat a coma for Christ's sake. She'll call us when she's ready. It's going to be ok."

"I hope you're right Haley."

"Me too, Luke." She said to him. "So what time should we meet you in Georgia?"

"Oh, um. That's another reason I was calling. I wanted to tell you I'm driving to Tree Hill. I wanted to see my Mom and Keira, and I figured everyone else would enjoy a visit home. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea, Luke. We're about an hour away right now."

"I think I'm a little over an hour away, so we should be there close to same time."

"Where do you want to meet?"

"How about my Mom's cafe? I'm already hungry!" he laughed.

"Oohhh. Us too!"

"Us?" Even though she couldn't see him, Lucas raised an eyebrow as he asked the question.

"I'm eating for two here Lucas! We get hungry a lot."

Lucas laughed, and then said goodbye to Haley. He put on his blinker as he got onto an interstate leading towards Tree Hill.

- - - - -

Lucas sat outside of his Mom's cafe, waiting for everyone to arrive. He was kinda nervous, seeing as how they had been ahead of him earlier. Finally, he saw their car pull up.

He got out and walked over to them. "What took you so long?"

"Haley had to stop to go pee. Three times." Nathan said, rolling his eyes.

"This is your fault too mister. Don't think it's my fault there's something protruding from my belly!"

Lucas laughed. He had only been away for a couple of days, but he had already missed these guys. Still, he was still really nervous about Brooke.

"Let's get something to eat!" Jake said. "I'm starved!"

"You can say that again!" Peyton exclaimed

They all walked inside and noticed Karen behind the counter.

"Hey Mom!" Lucas walked over to her giving her hug.

"My boy! I'm so glad to see you." She smiled pulling away from him. She suddenly turned nervous. "Lucas, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, just wanted to visit my Mom. Is that ok?" he said strangely.

"Of course it is Lucas! I just didn't know you'd be coming." She offered a smile. They turned when they heard the bell on the door jingle.

"Hey Karen, thanks for letting me stay here until I fi-" Brooke said walking in. She stopped when she saw six pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Brooke?" She heard her five friends say.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_i'm sorry it's been so long. i've been working my butt off lately at work and school. ugh_

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Wh-wh-wh-What are you guys doing here?" Brooke asked nervously. Her face was pale, as if she had just seen a ghost, and she could feel her hands clamming up.

"What are you doing _here_, Brooke?" Peyton asked her friend.

Brooke stumbled across her next words. "I, uh, me. Err.. eh."

"Brooke?" Lucas said quietly.

"Don't you dare talk to me Lucas. I need to – uh – I need to go." She said angrily, finally finding the words to say. She turned on her heel, leaving the exact way she came in.

"What the hell was that about?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not so sure, Nate."

"Are you sure about that?" Karen spat out from behind the counter. She had pretended not to listen to their conversation, but was still in shock from what Brooke had told her, so she couldn't resist.

"Excuse me?" Lucas said turning to face her, the pain in face evident. 'First Brooke, now Mom?' he thought.

Karen could see that Lucas was hurt, but she was still disappointed in her son. "Why don't you think back to your "business trip" to Georgia?" She said holding up her fingers to form the quotation marks around "business trip."

Lucas finally realized what was wrong. Somehow Brooke knew about Renee in his room. Karen noticed Lucas' epiphany and spoke up. "Lucas, you're my son, and I will always love you. But how could you? I've never seen her hurt like that. Why would you do that to her, again?"

Before he got the chance to answer, Haley spoke.

"Lucas, what is she talking about?"

"Brooke called Lucas last night, but instead of hearing Lucas' voice on the other end, a woman answered." Karen said looking at Lucas." And she said that he was in the shower after their long and rough day together."

'Well, that's how she knows.' Lucas thought.

"Luke, what is the matter with you?" Peyton said, hitting him in the back of the head."Didn't you learn from the first time?"

Lucas rubbed the spot where Peyton had hit him. "Guys, she's misunderstood. Renee, was in my room while I was in the shower. I didn't know until I got out, and I had no idea she was in there. I swear, guys. I was on the phone with Brooke when my boss was handing out my keys, and Renee grabbed mine for me. She took one of my key cards, and snuck into my room later. I kicked her out, immediately. You guys have to believe me. You know how much I love Brooke, I would never do anything to hurt her, especially after I almost lost her forever. She's everything to me."

They all looked at each other, realizing that Lucas was telling the truth.

"Well." Peyton said. "This is not good at all."

"Lucas, go find Brooke. It looks like you have some explaining to do." Karen said walking over to him, giving him a hug. "I'm sorry for how I treated you Lucas. I should have known that you wouldn't do that."

"It's ok, Mom."

"You better start looking, dude." Nathan spoke up.

"I already know where she is, it's the listening thing I'm worried about."

"How do you know where she is?"

"It's Brooke. I just know."

Lucas walked out the door and headed to the place he _knew _Brooke was.

"So, does anybody want food?" Karen said which made everyone laugh.

- - - - -

After they had all finished their meal, Haley and Nathan had left to go visit Deb, and then Dan. They were still divorced, and Dan's secret about Keith had never been revealed, turning him back into the malicious person he had always been. He felt invincible and that he could get away with anything. Hell, he had gotten away with murder.

Jake and Peyton sat in a booth at Karen's cafe, engaged in light conversation.

"Come with me." Jake said, taking Peyton's hand.

"Jake, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Twenty minutes later, they were strolling down the dock where they had had their first date.

"I know, I know." Jake said smiling. "The stars definitely aren't as perfect, but I swear I got the weather right. I asked the guys to help me, but it looks like I'll have to do everything myself from now on if I want things to be perfect."

Peyton smiled at him. "I love you, Jake. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

"I knew you'd figure it out sooner or later. I would wait eternity for you Peyton. You're the love of my life."

"I just regret missing two years of my life with you."

"It's ok though." Jake got down on one knee, pulling out a ring. "Cause I intend spending the rest of my life with you."

Peyton gasped. "Jake?"

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, will you marry me and make me the happiest guy on the world?"

"Of course." She smiled through the tears, pulling him up into a kiss. 

"I love you, Peyton." He told her after their lips parted.

"God, I love you. More than you even know."

"I think I have an idea." He smiled, kissing her passionately.

- - - - -

"Haley, you look gorgeous!" Deb exclaimed, taking her pregnant daughter-in-law in her arms.

"Ha! I doubt that with this bump." She rubbed her belly.

"No, you're glowing." Deb smiled. "Nathan, I'm so glad you're here." She pulled him into an embrace as well.

"It's good to see you too, Mom."

"So what names are you thinking about?" Deb asked as they all sat in the den of her home. After the divorce she sold the house her and Dan owned, buying a small country home.

"Well, if it's a girl. We were thinking Karli Ann." Haley said. They had decided to not figure out whether it was a boy or girl, wanting to be surprised when their baby was born.

"Oh, that's gorgeous!" Deb exclaimed.

"And if it's a boy," Nathan said. "We're going to name him Emeka."

Deb looked awkwardly at them. "Oh, well that's nice too."

Haley and Nathan both laughed. "No Mom, we're kidding. If it's a boy we're going to name him Caleb Michael."

"Oh, thank God. That's a very handsome name."

"Thanks, Deb." Haley grabbed her stomach, making a face.

"Are you okay, Hales?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I think so." She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. "The baby's kicking."

"Oh my God." Nathan laughed in happiness.

"Do you want to feel, Deb?" Haley asked her mother-in-law.

Deb smiled, and put her hand on Haley's stomach. "Feels like you two have a strong baby in there." She smiled up at them.

"Come on, I'm it's daddy, how can it not be strong."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"I can't wait to meet my grandchild."

"I can't wait to meet my child." Nathan said more seriously.

"Only three more months." Haley smiled.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Smiling or exclaiming when Baby Scott would kick.

- - - - -

Lucas walked along the path he had memorized long ago. As he turned and approached the river court, he saw Brooke sitting on the bench, her head in her hands. He approached her silently.

"Brooke?" He said sitting down next to her.

Brooke shuddered at the voice she knew very well. "I don't want to talk to you."

"I know Brooke. But you need to. It's not what you think."

"What?" She finally looked up at him, anger in her eyes. "Oh, of course not. A woman answers _your_ phone in_ your_ hotel room while _you're_ in the shower. Of course it's not what I think it is."

"Brooke, I didn't know Renee was in my room. I swear. Remember when I last talked to you, it was on the phone when I had arrived at the hotel. I told you I was waiting for my key cards to my room. Renee grabbed it for me, Brooke, but she took one of them. Please believe me."

She looked at him, looking deeply in his eyes. She could see in his beautiful blue eyes the truth she had been praying for. Lucas looked into her eyes as well, seeing all the pain she had been feeling and wished he could take it all away.

"I kicked her out immediately, Brooke. And then I called you, but you didn't answer."

"I broke my phone."

"Oh. Well, I guess that makes sense. I love you Brooke Davis. You and only you."

He took her hand and held it in his, scared she would pull away. Surprisingly she didn't pull away, but he noticed she didn't grip back. They sat there in silence for several minutes. Lucas' heart sank more and more, praying she would say it back. He stood up, releasing her hand, and started to walk away.

"Lucas, stop." a weak voice said behind him. He turned to face her.

"I love you too." She gave him a weak smile.

He walked back over to her, pulling her off of the bench and swinging her around.

He put her down, smiling, and took her into a hug.

"Why'd you come here?" He asked her. "To Tree Hill."

"I needed to be with family, and your mom's the only true family I have."

He smiled at her.

"Lucas, how many times is this going to happen to us. There's always going to be a Renee, or a Stacey, or a Beth."

"Don't you think I have to worry about that? But what about the Bens and Rogers and Matts? I have to think about that too. But we're not going to let it bother us anymore, because you know that I would never do anything to hurt you Brooke. I almost lost you once, I won't let it happen again. You're it for me." He smiled at her.

"But why, Lucas? Why does this have to happen? Why can't we just be happy?" 

"I think things like this happen-" He paused to think."-because if they didn't we wouldn't appreciate what we have. I mean, almost losing you Brooke, puts things into perspective. I know, because I've practically become an expert on begging for you to come back." He laughed. "My life would end if I lost you Brooke."

He heard Brooke mumble something. "What?"

"It's a line from A_ Walk To Remember. _'Without suffering there'd be no compassion.'" She looked up at him, and smiled. He brought his hand to her face, gently cupping her cheek.

"I love you, Brooke Penelope Davis. I'll never stop loving you. I'll never hurt you. I'll never let you go. I'm going fight for you for the rest of my life."

"I think I like the sound of that." She said, her voice finally sounding happy.

"Good, cause I do too." 

****

**  
**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

_I'm sorry guys. It's been forever, but i'm wrapping this story up, and i'll dedicate all my free time to ending it perfectly. _

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Lucas?" Brooke asked. She was comfortably settled in between his legs as they sat on the grass beside the river court. Neither had hardly spoken for several minutes. They were both just too happy to be together. Lucas was relieved that Brooke had been so forgiving and understanding, and Brooke was happy that Lucas was, and would never be one of those guys again. She should have known that before.

"What's up Brooke?"

"I'm hungry." She said innocently. In fact, she was _starving._ She hadn't gotten a chance to eat anything since the gang had shown up before dinner, and Brooke had stormed off at their arrival. "I didn't get a chance to eat earlier. Do you think we could go back to your mom's?"

"That sounds great, Brooke. I'm hungry too." 

They got up, and walked together hand-in-hand to Karen's cafe.

- - - - -

"No, Dad. We're sticking with Caleb. I've already got a Dan in my life." Nathan said, annoyed.

"I just think you need to pass on a legacy. Let's just hope he has the skills that his grand -dad does." He reached over and put his hand on Haley's belly. Immediately, she stepped back. Earlier with Deb had been a special moment, but Dan had always, and always would freak her out. She felt like his hand on her belly would somehow hurt the child inside her stomach

"If we wanted to pass on a legacy, I would have chosen Keith. But I figured that's Lucas' right, since Keith was practically his father anyways."

"What legacy does Keith have?" Dan chuckled. "He was the worst player I've ever seen come to Tree Hill."

"But the best man I ever knew." Haley said quietly. It was the first thing she had said all night. Dan glared at her.

"I'm surprised you aren't naming it Chris or Christina, or something like that. I mean Nathan, you are _sure _this is your child right?" Dan smiled at his son.

Haley pushed her chair out, and stood up. He had definitely crossed a line.

Nathan sensed this, and grabbed Haley's arm.

"Hales, let's go. Let's see if Brooke and Lucas are back yet." He stood up, and urged her to the door.

Haley resisted at first, but relaxed and followed Nathan to the door, shooting daggers at Dan with her eyes the entire way.

"Thanks for coming to visit me, son." He said in that cocky tone of his. "Call me when the baby is born. I can't wait to meet him."

"Or her." Haley spat.

"Or her." Dan added. "Hopefully, she'll be as lovely as you."

"Bye, Dad." Nathan was pissed, but he remained calm in order to get Haley out of there. They stepped out of the house and closed the door. Immediately, he pulled her into his arms.

"Haley, I'm so sorry."

She didn't say anything for the longest time, but when he felt her chest moving in and out quickly, he knew she was crying.

After several moments, he pulled her away. "How bout some desert?"

She smiled, and nodded meekly.

"Good, I want some of Karen's famous cheesecake, and I know this little one does too." He put one hand around Haley's waist, and the other on her belly.

"Oh?" She asked playfully, finally feeling better. "And how do you know this?"

"Oh, baby Scott told me."

"Oh really?" She raised her eyebrows. "What else did 'baby Scott' tell you?"

"That they have the best mother in the entire world."

She looked up, and new tears formed in her eyes. Nathan knew these tears were different, and leaned in to kiss her. 

"They have a pretty amazing father as well."

- - - - -

Peyton and Jake were already at the cafe, hoping the rest of the gang would show up soon. It was getting late, and they both wanted to share the exciting news. Hearing the bell above the door ring, they turned their heads to see Haley and Nathan walking in. The couple joined them at the table.

"Any news on Brooke or Lucas?" Haley asked them.

"We were hoping you guys would know."

"I just hope they're okay." Haley added.

"Well, I don't think we have to worry about that anymore." Nathan said, his head turned towards the door."

Haley looked at her husband, and then followed his gaze to the door. At first she couldn't see what he was looking at. But then she saw it.

Right outside the front door, Lucas was holding Brooke by her waist and spinning her around. Brooke's head was cast back in laughter. They looked like a commercial from one of those jeweler's companies. 

"Seriously, could they be any more perfect?" Peyton said sarcastically, causing everyone to laugh. They continued to watch the couple spinning and laughing. Finally, they saw them walking through the front door holding hands. They immediately saw the rest of the group and met them at the table, taking their seats.

"Well, it looks like the golden couple made up." Haley said.

"Oh, no." Brooke smiled. "There's much more making up to come."

"Brooke!" Haley squealed. "Too much information."

"There's my B. Davis I know and love." She winked at Brooke, and reached her hand up to pull her hand behind her ear.

"PEYTON ELIZABETH SAWYER!" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke Penelope Davis?" Peyton questioned nervously.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"I think you know what." Her eyes flashed to Peyton's hand. Immediately, Peyton realized what she was looking at and put her hand back down.

"Brooke, you just can't find out like everyone else can you" She laughed.

The rest of the gang, excluding Jake, was very confused, looking from Brooke to Peyton back to Brooke.

"It's kind of hard with that thing blinding me!" She squealed excitedly.

Lucas had begun to pick up what was happening. "Wait, are you-"

Peyton cut him off. "Before I lose the chance to tell all of you myself, I'll just come out and say it. Me and Jake are getting married." She flashed her hand.

The entire table exclaimed.

"This is so exciting!" Haley said. "I'm having a baby, and you're getting married!"

The girls all squealed in very high pitched noises.

"Oh, god. Is this what the next two months are going to be like?" Nathan asked, putting his head to the table. Hearing this, Haley smacked his head causing everyone to laugh again.

Life was definitely good. 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

_I'm posting two in one night, just for you guys. _

**Chapter Eighteen**

Another month had passed, and the gang was sitting quietly outside a restaurant in the middle of New York City.

"Hey guys, we have something to tell you." Peyton said.

"Oh my God!" Brooke exclaimed. "You're pregnant aren't you!"

Jake, currently taking a sip of water, spat the water back out at hearing this.

"No, no. Definitely not that." Peyton laughed.

"Thank God!" Brooke said, receiving weird looks from everyone in the group. Noticing this, she began to explain. "If Peyton gets pregnant, and Haley's already pregnant, then I'd have to get pregnant too. And I am soooo not ready for that!" Everyone laughed at Brooke's comment. It was a classic Brooke Davis.

"So what's the big news?" Haley asked.

"Well.." Jake started. How was he going to tell them this?

"We're moving back to Tree Hill." Peyton finished for him. She looked around at the wide eyes from everyone at the table.

"Wait...when?" Brooke stuttered out.

"We're not sure. We looked at several houses when we were down there last month, but we need to buy one first. But we want to be married there and start our family there. It's our home, not this city." Peyton said She really hoped her friends would be okay with this.

"Aww, I'm going to miss you P. Sawyer Jagielski-to-be!"

"We're going to miss you guys all so much, but we'll visit and you had better as well!"

The rest of the night they spent reminiscing old times in Tree Hill. None of them had realized how much they all really missed it.

- - - - -

Unlocking the door, Lucas let Brooke into their apartment. She took of her coat, hung it up in the closet, and walked over to sit on the couch.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" he asked her.

Looking up, she smiled at him. "Oh, nothing."

Lucas laughed at her. "Am I really supposed to believe that? Really, Brooke, what's up?"

"I was just thinking about how much I miss Tree Hill. That's all."

"Yeah, I miss it too. I miss my mom, and not having the chance to know Keira better."

They sat there quietly for a few seconds, until Lucas spoke up again.

"Why don't we move then?"

"What?" Brooke looked at him surprised. "Lucas we can't do that."

"Why not? We could buy a house there. It'd be perfect."

Brooke smiled at the thought of buying a house with Lucas It was perfect. It would _have _to have a red door. And a big back yard for their kids. Wait.. kids? She liked that thought more than she thought she would. Just as she was warming up to the idea, reality hit her.

"What about school?"

"We transfer."

"And your job?"

"There's always another job, Brooke. It doesn't matter where I am. I just know I want to be in Tree Hill, _with you."_

Brooke smiled. "Let's do it!" She hugged him. "Let's move back to Tree Hill!"

They spent the rest of the night huddled around Lucas' computer, searching and looking at houses for sale.

- - - - -

"Aren't you jealous of them, Hales? Jake and Peyton I mean." Nathan asked as he and Haley lay in bed before bed.

"Yes." She whispered. "I would love to raise our family in a place like Tree Hill. I'm not sure about living in this city."

"Are you excited?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, and scared. What if I'm horrible at it, Nathan?"

"I doubt that Haley."

"How about you? Are you excited?"

"I just can't wait to hold 'em, you know? I can't wait to shoe 'em the world."

Haley smiled at her husband, leaning over to kiss him.

"I love you so much, Nathan."

"And I love you."

Haley settled further into the bed, trying to get comfortable, something that was getting harder and harder to with her belly.

"Haley, I have something to tell you."

She looked up at her husband more nervously now.

"Well, that doesn't sound good."

Nathan realized that it probably didn't sound too good, and smiled to reassure her. "Trust me it's good. Well, at least I think it is."

"Oh, okay. What's up?" She was still slightly nervous.

"Well, a week or so ago, I called my agent and asked him if there was any possibility that he could pull some strings, and get me traded or transferred to North Carolina. When we were down there last month, I realized how much I missed it, and how much I wanted my family there. Tonight after dinner he called me back, saying it was almost a done deal."

"Wait, we're moving to Tree Hill?" she asked.

"We're moving to Tree Hill." He said flatly, unsure of how she felt.

Haley squealed. "We're moving to Tree Hill! Nathan I love you!"

Nathan took this as a good reaction, and pulled her into a hug.

"You're not mad I didn't ask you?"

"No! This is the best surprise I've ever had. I can't wait!"

"I can't either."

He reached over and flicked off the light, and pulled Haley close to him.

"Goodnight Haley."

"Goodnight Nathan."

"Goodnight Baby." they said in unison.

- - - - -

The next afternoon the gang had decided to meet at the infamous diner they loved so much.

They all sat there in slight conversation, eating French fries and sipping on their sodas.

"Okay, I can't hold it in any longer." Haley started." Me and Nathan have something to tell you."

"Me and Lucas do too." Brooke said sipping her Cherry Coke.

"Okay, you first then." Nathan said.

"Uh, okay. We'removingtoTreeHill." Lucas said too fast.

"Okay, what was that?" Jake said.

"We're moving to Tree Hill."

"No way!" Peyton exclaimed.

Haley's face was in shock. "Us too."

"What!?!" Peyton said even louder.

Nathan laughed. "It's looks like we're all moving back to Tree Hill."

"Damn, I was just about to get rid of you guys too." Peyton joked, her voice filled with sarcasm.

"Hell, a coma couldn't get you away from me." Brooke laughed causing everyone else to laugh with her.

They continued on planning their life and return to Tree Hill. They were all happy to be going back home.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

Brooke walked into the large house and smiled. This was it, she just knew it. This was going to be her and Lucas' house. She looked around for him, but he was off somewhere with the Realtor. She was glad it was him anyways, cause she never understood the mumbo-jumbo of buying a house. She walked into the den, noticing the large fireplace in the corner of the room. The other corner was lined with solid oak bookshelves. '_Very_ Lucas.' She thought. She could imagine every single one filled with all of his books, and it made her smile. She remembered their first date, and how it had all come from one of Lucas' many books. She loved him for it.

Next she walked down the hallway and into the beautiful kitchen. It was painted a charcoal gray, and the counters were all black marble. The cabinets followed suit with the bookshelves and every other piece of wood in this house, and were solid oak.

She walked though the dining room, and came back through and went up the stairs. She peeked in every room, picturing rooms painted purples, blues, pinks and yellows -pending on which colors her future children wanted. Then she walked into the bedroom at the end of the hall, which was definitely her favorite room – the master bedroom. It was a grand room, joined with a gorgeous balcony on the far side. She walked through the door that led to the master bathroom. This was by far the most beautiful bathroom she had ever seen. A large black jacuzzi tub was in one corner, and other black utilities spread throughout the room. The other corner had a large glass shower. The same black marble that was in the kitchen dressed the counter tops.

She walked back into the bedroom and stepped out onto the balcony. She felt the breeze on her skin and smiled. The sun rays warmed her skin, and Brooke couldn't help but think of how perfect life was right at that moment.

She jumped when she felt two arms snake around her waist, but relaxed when she realized it was Lucas.

"So, it's ours."

"What!?!" She turned around excitedly.

"This is our new home, I just signed on it. We move in in two weeks." He smiled at her.

Brooke squealed, and placed herself back into Lucas' arms.

Yes, life was definitely perfect.

* * *

Two weeks later, Lucas and Brooke, Nathan and a very pregnant Haley, and Peyton, Jake, and Jenny said goodbye to their homes in New York and set out with their U-Hauls heading back to their home, Tree Hill. They stopped immediately at Karen's cafe for lunch before getting to work unpacking their stuff into their new homes.

Karen was more than happy to have her son back in town with her. She had missed him gravely, seeing as how the only family she did have was Keira. She was glad to have her entire family back. Well, minus Keith.

After they had eaten a good meal, each couple set off to their respective houses to start a long day of moving.

* * *

Nathan laughed as he watched Haley waddled through the front door with a pillow in her hand.

"What?" she asked. "It's the only thing I can carry!" She whimpered.

Nathan took her into his arms, and smiled. "It's just that you look so cute waddling everywhere."

"I do NOT waddle."

"Haley."

"Okay, so maybe a little. But JUST a teeny bit."

"Okay, just a 'teeny bit.'" He laughed to himself again. Haley definitely waddled.

He looked over at her place a hand to her stomach, and a weird look on her face. Suddenly, he grew nervous.

"Haley! Are you okay?" he rushed over to her.

"Nathan..."

* * *

"Well, Lucas that's the last box!" Brooke said exhausted, sitting down on the couch that had been placed in the center of the room by the movers.

"Are you happy, Brooke?" Lucas said kneeling down in front of her on both knees, taking her hands into his.

"Of course I am. I don't think I've ever been happier."

"Ever?"

"Ever." She smiled at him.

"I think I could be happier."

"What?" Her voice was definitely angry at this response. She was definitely not expecting it.

Lucas laughed at this, and changed his position so that he was kneeling on one knee.

Brooke's mouth dropped, but she couldn't say anything.

"If someone had told me when I was a Junior in high school that four years later I would be proposing to Brooke Davis, I would have laughed at them. But now, I can't imagine my life without you Brooke. I look back at everything we've been through, and I see a lot of memories, good and bad. But no matter what we've been through, my heart has always come back to you, and I don't think it'll ever stop loving you. I can never stop loving you. I've been carrying this ring around since you woke up. That night that you were stranded in that awful place, I was going to propose to you. In a round about way, I'm glad I didn't get the opportunity that night, because for the last eight months I've gotten the chance to fall in love with you all over again. I know that now is the right time to ask you to be with me forever. Brooke Davis," He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the most beautiful ring Brooke had ever seen. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me, and make the happiest that any man could ever be?"

Brooke's eyes brimmed with tears, but she smiled at him.

"Of course." She leaned down to kiss him. Lucas took her hand, and placed the ring on her finger. He pulled her up into his arms and they stood there embracing each other for several minutes.

They were interrupted by Lucas' cell phone. He pulled it out and saw it was Nathan, so he hit ignore. A minute later, the phone rang again. Lucas groaned and answered the phone.

"Look, Nate, it's not a great time." He said flatly causing Brooke to laugh. She looked down at the ring on her finger and smiled. All her dreams were coming true. Her thoughts were shaken when she heard Lucas' voice change.

"Nate, slow down. What's going on?" He said nervously.

"Okay, we'll be right there." He hung up the phone, and turned to face Brooke.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Haley's having the baby."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Brooke, Lucas, Jake, Peyton, Jenny, Karen, Keira, Deb, and Dan sat waiting in the hospital for Haley to give birth. They all looked up as they saw Nathan approach them wearing a pair of teal scrubs.

Deb stood up to greet her son. "How is she?"

"Well, apparently she's been in labor all day."

"What?" They all asked.

"You guys know how stubborn Haley is. She thought the minor pains, and her water breaking, weren't anything to worry about." He laughed as he said this. "They said she should give birth within the hour. I just wanted to let you know. I'll come out as soon as I can." He walked away, heading back to Haley's room.

"This is so exciting." Brooke said clapping her hands together.

Peyton caught glimpse of something sparkling on Brooke's finger.

"Brooke Davis you hypocrite."

"What?" Brooke asked confused.

Peyton coughed, and mimicked her best Brooke voice. "BROOKE PENELOPE DAVIS! WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME?"

Brooke looked at her strangely for a second then remembered the ring on her finger.

"Oh my gosh! With all this excitement I forgot."

Lucas laughed at her.

"I guess we have something to tell you guys-" He said but was interrupted.

"We're getting married!" Brooke squealed, flashing her hand.

Immediately, Karen stood up and took them both in her arms.

"I'm so happy for you two." She said, tears coming to her eyes. She then focused her attention to Brooke. "Brooke, I don't think I could have made a better choice myself." She hugged Brooke even tighter, and when they pulled away, both girls had tears in their eyes.

* * *

Nathan winced as Haley gripped his hand. She was definitely a lot stronger than she looked.

"Okay, Mrs. Scott. Just give us one last really big push." The doctor told her. Haley screamed in pain, and pushed as hard as she could.

The room was suddenly filled with the sounds of a screaming baby.

"Congratulations, you have a baby boy. Would you like to cut the cord, Dad?" The nurse asked Nathan.

Nathan stood there for a moment, stunned. He had a baby boy. A boy he could teach how to play ball, or how to impress a girl. Someone he could hang out and watch ESPN with, or play video games with. He had a _son_.

"Nathan?" He heard a weak Haley say. "Do you want to cut the cord?"

"Yes." he took the scissors from the doctor, and cut the chord. The nurse began to walk away with the baby.

"Wait, she's taking my son!"

"She's just taking him to get cleaned up." The doctor placed his hand on Nathan's shoulder. "He'll be right back. Now do you have a name picked out?" Nathan looked at Haley, who nodded.

"Yes we do, sir. Caleb Michael Scott." Nathan told him.

"Well, that's a fine name, young man." The doctor patted his back and walked away. Nathan walked back over to Haley and kissed her forehead. They both turned as the nurse walked in with their baby wrapped up in a blanket. The nurse handed Caleb to Haley, and Nathan put his arm around her. They sat there for a few moments admiring their new son.

"You did it." Nathan said.

"We did it." Haley corrected her. Nathan leaned down again and kissed her forehead, and smiled at his son.

* * *

Brooke was growing impatient. It had almost been an hour since they had spoken to Nathan.

"Hey guys!" She heard Nathan's voice, and her head immediately shot up. She saw a grinning Nathan holding a baby.

"I want you guys to meet Caleb Michael Scott." Nathan said proudly.


	21. Epilogue

_so this it is guys. 20 chapters, 150 reviews, 37381 words have been leading up to this moment. enjoy! you guys have been amazing, thanks for all the reviews, and for everyone reading it. this was my very first fic. so it's special :)_

**Epilogue **

_Two years later..._

Brooke stood nervously in the room the church had designated for the bride. She walked over to the mirror and looked herself over for the fiftieth time.

"You look beautiful Brooke." she heard a voice behind her. She turned around to Karen standing behind her.

"I just feel like something is missing."

Karen looked her up and down. Brooke _did _look gorgeous. Of course, she always did, but today she looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was in soft curls, and her beautiful white gown fit her perfectly.

Karen reached into her purse, and pulled out a string of pearls. She slipped it around Brooke's neck, and secured it tightly.

"I want you to have these, Brooke." She said smiling.

"Karen, these are beautiful. But I can't-"

"Don't tell me you can't take them. They can be your something old."

Brooke looked at her.

"Keith gave me these the day Lucas was born." Tears filled her eyes.

"Karen, I'm so sorry he couldn't be here today. I wish he could be here to watch his son be married."

Karen looked up and smiled at Brooke. No one had ever officially labeled Keith as Lucas' father, but everyone knew that he had been the only father Lucas ever had.

"Thank you Brooke. But he is here, we just can't see him. Now let's not cry anymore, it'll ruin our make-up." She laughed. She pulled Brooke into one final hug, before leaving.

After she left, Peyton and Haley came in, followed by Nathan.

"You ready Brooke?" Nathan held out his arm.

"I am more than ready." She smiled. She linked his arm, and all four walked out of the room.

Brooke stopped Nathan before they got to the aisle. Caleb and Keira had begun walking down the aisle, Keira throwing flowers on the ground and Caleb holding a pillow that held the rings.

"Nathan, I can't thank you enough Nathan for walking me down the aisle."

"Brooke, it's my pleasure. Besides, you're family now, why wouldn't I be walking you?" He smiled at her.

Brooke smiled thinking about what he had just said. She _finally_ had a family. Sure, she had always had her parents, and while they were currently sitting in the front row, she didn't acknowledge them as family anymore. She just couldn't face them after what they had almost done. Lucas was her family now, and his family was her family.

She looked up and saw Peyton, her maid of honor, begin walking down the aisle. Suddenly she heard the bells of the Wedding March chime out.

"I think that's our cue." Nathan joked. "I mean, you can still run while you have the chance."

Brooke laughed, and together they stepped through the door way.

Everyone stood up and turned when Nathan and Brooke emerged. Lucas' heart practically stopped when he saw Brooke. She was more beautiful than he had ever remembered her. He smiled as she locked eyes with him.

As Brooke and Nathan approached the altar, she hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek before parting. He took his spot next to Lucas as best man.

* * *

As the ceremony came to an end, Lucas sent a silent prayer to God, thanking him for his wonderful life. 

"You may now kiss the bride." The minister told them, and Lucas happily did so.

"May I now present Mr. And Mrs. Lucas Scott." The couple joined hands, and walked down the aisle with smiles on their faces.

Karen watched her son go, tears in her eyes. They weren't sad tears, however. For as the saying does, she wasn't losing her son, she had just gained a daughter. And she really felt that way. Brooke had always held a special place in Karen's heart, and had always been family to her. It was just official now. Karen had the best family any woman could ask for. She looked up and smiled. "I love you Keith." She whispered, before leaving the church.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas were in the limo on their way over to the reception hall. 

"I love you, Lucas Scott." She said to him.

"I love you, Brooke Scott." He smiled at her. She cuddled into his arms, and smiled.

"I like that."

"What?"

"Brooke Scott."

"Yeah, me too." he leaned down to kiss her.

Finally, their lives were going the ways they both wanted them too. It had taken a long time to get to where they were now, and there were many bumps in the road.

But one thing as definitely for sure – they were always better together.


End file.
